Scaled Fox
by GiantMako
Summary: Before there was a Konoha there was the great untamed land of fire. The old rulers sealed away to forever wait for their next champion in silence. Naruto unknowingly unleashes the old lord, and is forever changed from a mere ape, into a reptilian assassin
1. Chapter 1

Sup yeah i know its been a while indeed a long while, but now that summer has kicked in I'll be much more likely to update.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but i was having some writer's block and work+school sort of got in the way.

The biggest reason really is cause i had this new story plot in my head and i had no way of incorporating it into my already made stories without messing them up, so i finally decided to write another fanfic.

I hope you readers enjoy it and that it'll make writing my other three fanfics easier.

No I Do Not Own Naruto. Disclaimer

Well enough gab lets see what you think cues drum roll I...Present..My Newest Fanfic...

_**Scaled Fox**_

**Ch.1**

_"The time has come!"_ Those where the very words that rang within the mind of Naruto Uzumaki, for him it was time that he finally showed his peers his true potential. _"Can't wait to see the look on their smug faces."_

The exact same thought also rang within the mind of another, within the dark confines of its prison a pair of ruby red eyes glowed intensely. _"The time has come."_

5 Mins later:

"I have one word to say to you Uzumaki." Naruto's face light up with hope they had to pass him this time besides the little clone jutsu screw up he had been perfect. "Fail!" There was a long silence so quiet you could practically hear Naruto's heart breaking as he slowly turned and left the room. With a whispered "sorry Naruto" Iruka shuffled his papers, and left to fetch the next student for the exam leaving a smirking Mizuki by himself. "Perfect"

Naruto sat sadly on the swing his eyes filled with envy as he watched the other students showing off their headbands to their parents, and friends. Parents...friends..two things he himself had never had, and now once again he had been denied something he wanted. Naruto sat there for hours completely unaware of everything around him, even the ominous shadow making its way toward him.

"You look pretty down on your luck Naruto I bet you'd feel better if i let you in on a secret, am i right?" Naruto's ears perked up...or at least they would have if they could lets just say he looked a bit more lively even though he sat in the same position. Mizuki smiled to himself noticing the slight change of mood. "I thought so lets just say that theres a secret way for you to become a genin you up to it?" Naruto was immediately off the swing, and jumping up and down in anticipation. _"Hook, line, and sinker." _

3 hours later:

Naruto had made his way into the Hokage's secret storeroom, and just as Mizuki had said there was a archive of secret scrolls and valuable items. "This is soo sweet I'm finally going to be a ninja now where is that scroll Mizuki said it has some sort of seal on it." Naruto began poking around the room messing with anything that had a seal on it. "Nope...nope...oh thats cool, but nope..whats this?" Naruto noticed a metal box with a large seal, and a sigh that said " For the love of kami don't open under any circumstances. Seriously we're not kidding don't do it!" "Something this off limits has to be what I'm looking for." With that Naruto tore off the seal that held the box closed.

The box slowly opened a low fog sifting out as it did, for a long moment thats all it seemed to do until something crawled out that is. It started slow as if making sure it was safe then quicker than Naruto's eyes could follow it crawled on top of the box and stared Naruto in the eyes only then did he realize what he was looking at. Bright ruby red eyes with black slits for pupils stared him down, black scales with blue markings almost like flames ran from its head to its long tail, small spines running down in a similar fashion all features rolled onto a three foot long..lizard. Naruto had seen plenty of lizards in his life, but this one was strange..really strange, then as sudden as a blink of an eye it was gone.

"That was weird..must have been a pet or something now where is that scroll?" Completely unfazed by the strange reptiles appearance, and disappearance Naruto went back to searching for the secret scroll. Finally a few minutes later Naruto had found what he was looking for. "Sweet here it is now its time to split before the heat turns up." Naruto quickly left the hokage building, and headed for the forest unaware that he was being followed.

Back at the hokage building:

Sarutobi had been alerted that there had been an intruder in the secret storeroom, and faster than someone his age should have (even for a shinobi) he was there looking over the room. "Well nothing seems missing maybe..." And that was all he was able to get out before he noticed the opened metal box. "_Its been released...Kami help us." _He also noticed that the villages forbidden jutsu scroll was missing as well, and it quickly became obvious who the culprit was. _"Naruto..do you have any idea what you have done."_

Naruto had spent many hours with the scroll, and had just mastered one of the jutsu's inside, all the practice had taken a bit out of him though. "Oh man i need a break from this, that was only one jutsu, and it took me this long to learn geez." With a light swooshing noise Iruka appeared in front of him the look on his face wasn't pleased.

"Naruto so it is you, what do you have to say to explain yourself?" Naruto gave his trademark grin scratching the back of his head at the same time. "Sorry Iruka-sensei i was only able to learn one of the jutsu, but i still pass though right?" Iruka couldn't understand what Naruto had meant when it finally dawned upon him, and he realized the danger the two of them were in. "Naruto get down NOW!" There was a sound of something being thrown in their direction, just as Iruka jumped in front of Naruto there was the sounds of something cutting into skin then silence.

"Iruka...sensei.." Naruto sat there shocked as he felt warm blood drip onto his face, he looked at Iruka to see that there was a massive shuriken sticking out of his back. "But...why...who?" Iruka began to speak his eyes glazing over as he did. "Nar..Naruto..you have to...survive..please..run away." Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as he watched his sensei, and older brother figure die before him. Thats when Mizuki made his entrance laughing the entire time. "Well i never suspected Iruka to get in the way tut tut tut Naruto he died trying to save your worthless life. Now be a sport, and hand that scroll over to me will ya I gotta get out of here before the Anbu show up." Naruto's face twisted in anger as he looked at the man that had tricked him. "You'll pay for this I swear!" Naruto then launched himself at Mizuki, and just a few feet away two ruby red eyes watched the whole thing.

2 mins later:

"Thwack!" Once again Naruto was sent flying backwards by Mizuki's fist. "Is that all you got brat? I was hoping you would have a little more fight in you." With a grunt of pain Naruto picked himself up off the ground things weren't going well, he had used a lot of his chakra using the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' he would have won if Mizuki hadn't gotten a second wind, and destroyed all his clones. "This isn't working I'm gonna lose if it keeps up this way." "Actually you'll die since I'm pretty sure he doesn't plan on letting you live." The voice seemed to come from nowhere it was smooth, but had a lethal lining to it. "Stop attacking him to defeat him mammal attack to kill him, and you just might have a chance."

It was as if time slowed down, Mizuki ran towards him to finish the boy off but to Naruto he was barely even moving. It was dead silent until "Fine then I will." Naruto's voice was to quiet to hear except to one creature who seemed to smile revealing its mouth full of sharp teeth. "Good." Naruto's eyes turned red, those red eyes were the last thing Mizuki saw before everything went very downhill for him.

There was the sound of flesh being tore open, and the splattering of blood. Mizuki looked down, and noticed there was a clawed hand sticking into his chest he could actually feel it inside his body grabbing a hold of his heart. There was a hissing noise and Mizuki followed the arm to its possesor Naruto, and there laying on his shoulders its tail loosely draped around the boys neck was a lizard. Its red eyes seemed to stare into his soul, he looked at the face of Naruto and was terrified. The boys eyes were also red a grin spreading across his face. "This..is for Iruka-sensei." Then with a slight tug Naruto ripped out the man's own heart, and tossed it to the lizard which gracefully caught it in its maw, and swallowed it.

Naruto scooped up Iruka's headband, and tied it onto his head. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain Iruka-sensei I will survive..no matter what." The reptile let loose a mixture of what sounded like a hiss, and a laugh at the same time. "That was pretty touching guy, but enough of the sentimental stuff lets get rolling." Naruto merely grabbed a hold of the creature, and set it down on the ground. "That was a one time thing I'll never do something like that again." The lizard looked a tad bit annoyed by the statement. "Sorry, but your pretty much stuck with me after seeing that..power of yours I'm not going anywhere from here on you and me have business to go over."

10 seconds later:

"I can't believe he did that seriously did he really just do what i think he did?" The lizard had a large bump on its head as it laid on the forest floor. "Well then I'll just have to make the boy see my side of things." Naruto walked away from the area he knew the Anbu would be along any minute, and he didn't want to be anywhere near the scene. " Well at least I'll be able to become a genin now as long as I have this headband, and explain that Iruka presented it to me before his death I should be in the clear."

Using his crystal ball Sarutobi had watched the entire scene unfold, and to say the least he was not happy. He was glad that Naruto had been able to defeat the traitor Mizuki, but he did not agree with how Naruto went about it, but what truly worried him was the creature that pushed Naruto to do it. "If only there was something for me to do for him." But he could not the second Naruto had let loose the creature inside he had opened a path that only he could choose to walk or not.

The following day:

Naruto was annoyed, ever since that night no matter where he went he was 'followed'. The annoying lizard from before was always there either sitting on a rock in the sun, laying on a nearby branch, or even crawling on top of him to rest on his head. "You know your a real pest." All he ever got for a reply was a lazy blink of the eyes, or a slight whack from its tail. Even worse the thing apparently had some friends, more, more lizards seemed to show up all a different combination of brilliant colors, and varying in size from five inches to two and a half feet.

"I don't really care much for you friends, or you to be exact." That actually got him a reply from the scaled freeloader. "Well they care alot about you blond one.To them your the bringer of great things to come even though you don't know it."

Naruto sighed in frustration there seemed to be no getting rid of this thing, and it's friends. "What do i have to do to get you guys to leave me alone?" In one fluid motion the large reptile was off Naruto's shoulder, and on the ground facing him. "Thats easy all you have to do is follow me, and listen to what 'we' have to say." With that the lizard took off with Naruto behind him followed by a convoy of geckos, iguanas, and monitor lizards.

15 minutes later deep within the forests of fire country:

Naruto was out of breath it was insane just how fast the seemingly lazy lizard could move. Said lizard was sitting on a tree stump staring at him with those ruby red eyes unblinking. "Ok then so is that it am i done or what?" Suddenly before Naruto even knew what was happening the large lizard sprang toward him, and bit down hard on his hand. "Ow! What...was..that for?" Naruto's eyes glazed over, and he fell to the ground unconcious. "Sorry but you'll only get your answers in 'our' realm." The reptiles eyes started to glow, and suddenly they were both gone.

When Naruto finally regained consciousness he was in for a 'slight' surprise. "Where the hell am I?" Where there once was a forest clearing was now covered in plants, and vines. The once cool breeze was replaced with a humid, and hot stillness. The very trees seemed to change the great forest of the fire country looked more like a hostile jungle. "Welcome Naruto to the true land of fire."

"Why does it look so...different?" Naruto's eyes settled on the strange lizard as it crawled down from one of the trees. "And why did you bite me that stuff hurts you know." "It was the only way to get you here you simpleton." Naruto only gave the creature a deadpan glare. "Once again where are we, and more importantly why did you bring me here?" The lizard was starting to become agitated by Naruto's lack of patience. "As I said this is the land of fire, or what it use to be. You see we are in the realm of summons the place where all great beasts reside after losing their land in battle, and creating a summoning contract." Naruto started to speak again only to be cut off. "As for the second question that should be obvious. We need you to help us create such a contract."

"And just who is this 'we' your talking about? All i see is a overgrown gecko really." That last statement has really got the 'gecko' steamed his body visibly turning a reddish tinge. "First of all your not speaking to some gecko you brat!" Almost immediately the reptile began growing in size at a alarming rate its shape changing as it did. The spines on its back lengthened, and smaller ones lined up between them. The monsters back legs seemed to grow longer than the front ones, the beast now able to stand upright. From the back of the leviathan's skull grew two long horns, and the flame patterns that covered it's body seemed to actually flicker, and move. "Behold foolish mammal the past lord of the land of fire, and ruler of the reptiles 'Ryuuza Tokage'!" Naruto suddenly felt very small, and insignificant.

"Whoa talk about a makeover!" Naruto had to look completely up to see the giant reptile towering over him, but he looked back down when he felt a movement close to his feet. From all around cold-blooded creatures made their presence known, from small geckos climbing up his pant leg, to large monitor lizards larger than him pushing over small trees to get a better look. "You see young boy these are my loyal vassals, and 'we' are in need of your help."

"Ok you have me partially convinced, but seeing what you really look like what kind of help can i possibly provide to something like you." The immense lizard brought his large head close to Naruto the look in it's eyes filled with sorrow, and anger. "To help us take back what was wrongfully wrenched from our grasp. The great land of fire." Naruto now starting to get the big picture suddenly had another question pop into his head." uh exactly how do i do that?" The thunderous laugh that escaped from the monster nearly blew Naruto off his feet. "You see boy there are many ways for a group of summons to have their contract constructed. Some merely create scrolls which their current users must sign in blood to call their aid, others require multiple sacrifices, and the exchange of something of great value. Our way is very different yet similar, we only require you to become one of us.

That last statement had confused Naruto a bit. "And how would i go about doing that?" Another chuckle escaped the monsters mouth, this one a bit more sinister. "I thought you'd never ask." Before Naruto could register what was happening all the gathering reptiles latched onto him quickly burying him under them. "Welcome to the family." the great lizard inhaled a large quantity of air, and exhaled a greenish flame onto the pile of reptiles with Naruto underneath.

For Naruto he only felt the great heat for a split second, then his skin felt like it was ripping itself apart.

**End Of Chapter 1:**

And we bring a close to this marvelous chapter I hoped you readers enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

It may seem like its going a little slow, but thats just cause I gotta explain this and that so everything makes sense...sorta lol

And yes this means that you can expect my other stories to be updated soon as well since I know my loyal readers from Hand Of The Demon are anxious to know what happens next in that story,

**Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Paradise under Siege

Yo everyone has it going yeah gotta chapter 2 quicker than i expected. I got some good reviews glad that my fanfiction is meeting expectations.

I was happy to hear from my reviewers that they found my story unique, and already readers are wondering just how Naruto is going to look after this.

Well you won't have to wait to incredibly long for that.

Thanks to this i think i can also start working out the bugs to my next "_**Hand Of the Demon**_" update and all that coolness.

Well i won't keep you guys hanging so back to the story.

**Ch.2 Ancient Paradise Under Siege**

In Naruto's life he had felt pain many times, either from a simple fall, and scrape, tripping down the stairs in his apartment, and even the beating he would receive sometimes on his birthday if he wasn't able to outrun the villagers. But the very pain he felt at this moment was unlike any other. Try to picture your very skin tearing itself apart, the tissue pulling, and straining till they finally snapped apart. Of course that wasn't where it stopped oh no his very exposed muscle tissue then started to strain, and stretch working themselves to a new, and unfamiliar shape. And to finish it all off this figure of exposed muscles was now covered in a new skin, but not his own the very reptiles that covered him began to melt onto him covering those muscles with a new skin, a skin that was not human at all.

Halfway through this pain filled event Naruto blacked out, and thats when another pain was introduced. This pain was less physical, and more mental inside Naruto's head he saw moving images, relived memories that did not belong to him, then there was a familiar voice that slowly rose in volume. **"This land was once home to the mightiest of beasts, a land untamed by man, where swift instinct, and raw strength were the aspects of survival."**

Naruto saw the land from a different view as if looking through the eyes of another creature, he witnessed giant vegetarian reptiles graze in calm valleys. **"In a land where the strong, and watchful survive there was no wrong, or right only nature's course."**

Naruto watched as a group of reptiles stalked along the edges of the valley searching for a weak, or sick member of the herd. One of the reptiles looked right at him, and made a short hissing noise at him in his mind somehow he understood its meaning. _"There!" _Naruto's vision swerved to the left spotting the herbivore with the injured leg. In a flash the entire pack was speeding toward the weakened creature, Naruto seeming to lead the attack.

**"Though survival of the fittest was our unspoken law that did not mean we had no honor, or sense of brotherhood." **Naruto's vision suddenly seemed to change he was now looking through the eyes of one of the herbivores, and he had sighted the swift attackers. Faster then what seemed possible for a creature it's size Naruto moved in front of the injured herd member while doing so he heard a low, almost haunting bellow escape from his/it's mouth. "_predators! protect the young, and weak!" _the strange noise translated into those words in Naruto's mind as he/it forcefully swung it's/his tail to knock away the leading predator. All the other herbivores seemed to panic running about trying to seek safety, though some started taking defensive positions around the old, and young.

**"In this time i was the ruler, and peace keeper of this land only getting involved when it was crucial." **There was a deafening loud roar all the other creatures seemed to stand still in fright, or respect not even moving an inch. Suddenly Naruto's vision swung hard to the right to witness the sun being blocked off by the figure of a immensely large creature, the only things truly visible were its deep red eyes, and the blue flames that seemed glow all over its body. **"Then your kind came."**

Naruto was suddenly watching a lone man from the eyes of some other beast, the man's hair was black, and spiky his eyes green, and filled with curiosity. **"His name was Rane Taigota, and he was the first human to come to our land." **Naruto watched the man study the other creatures his eyes always sparkling with wonder, and intelligence. **"At first i had no idea what to make of him, but it became clear over time that he meant no harm in fact he wished to learn from us." **The images that Naruto saw seemed to blur into a sort of montage of sorts scenes of Rane trying to communicate with the great reptiles (the first few ending with him running in fear.).

**"It wasn't much longer that i decided to present myself to him to truly see what interest he had in my lands." **Naruto watched as the immense lizard first made contact with Rane, both were cautious of one another, but soon realized they meant no harm to one another. **"In fact i taught him our ways, and after a while he was like one of our own." **Naruto continued to watch Rane now noticing how his movements changed over time becoming more fluid-like, even taking on characteristics similar to the creatures he lived with. **"The higher members of our territory already knew the ways of chakra, but thanks to what he taught us our powers increased making our territory increase as well."** There was an image of the lone man walking away now, Naruto watched until the figure disappeared from sight. "**Then he left, and a few years later..others came."**

Naruto's vision changed again, and this time he could barely recognize the environment, the lush plant life and beautiful scenery replaced by dark skies filled with smoke, fires and explosions and the unmistakable feeling of pain, and death. **"These...invaders did not show the same viewpoint as our first visitor in the place of learning, and wishing to live in harmony they proceeded to exterminate our kind." **Again Naruto's point of view changed, but this time the vision seemed disorientated, blurry, and it was constantly he realized that he was looking through the eyes of a lone herbivore cut off from its group, scared, and confused. There was a sudden snapping of a nearby twig, and Naruto's vision swung to the left to see a group of armed humans stalk toward him killer intent coating their forms.

**" When our entire kind..our family is threatened every member will rise to the fight no matter what past quarrels. That is our way." **There was a loud screeching, and one of the humans was suddenly pounced upon by another creature the sounds of the large reptiles teeth, and claws tearing through the man loud, and clear. Naruto's vision seemed to focus for a second on the apparent savior it's appearance suddenly familiar. _"You owe me one..herbivore." _The bipedal reptile then let out another screech, and charged toward another human.

**"At the start it seemed we would win...but then..they appeared." **Naruto suddenly saw two figures on top of a nearby hill, both dressed in samurai-like armor. One had red armor, and dark hair, the other wearing blue armor, and having a bluish white hair color. **"These two..ninjas had lead the entire attack, I knew that the quickest way to end this was to challenge them." **Images shifted to Ryuuza confronting the two ninja the blue flames that covered its large body seemed to move about fiercely as he roared his challenge at the two ninja, whom immediately began to form hand signs. Ryuuza was was suddenly knocked backwards as a tendril of water struck him from seemingly nowhere afterwards his body was covered in a raging inferno threatening to cook him alive, but Ryuuza would no be defeated so easily.

The very flames that covered his colossus form suddenly turned blue like the patterns on his scales, and were absorbed into him intensifying the patterns that painted his body. Another loud roar from Ryuuza that roughly translated to _**" My turn." **_The blue flame patterns suddenly disappeared as the beast inhaled a large quantity of air the very action causing many ninja foot soldiers to lose their footing, and be sent flying into the air the only ones undisturbed where the two lead ninja that he faced. Then Ryuuza exhaled releasing a torrent of blue fire from out of his maw that nearly disintegrated everything it touched, and caused the leaders to move out of the way. The blue leader not being as fast suffered a terribly burnt left leg which from the look on his once stoic face caused him great pain.

**"The battle seemed to still turn in our favor. but...i underestimated their power." **Ryuuza was suddenly entangled in a mass of plant life that grew at an alarming rate. The red ninja appeared before the great beast using his left hand to control the growth that binded him, and his right to direct a humongous branch sharpened like a stake. "**It would seem that i would surely die...then he returned to us." **Suddenly a figure appeared next to the red ninja, and struck out at him with it's left leg. The red ninja caught off guard was knocked back losing his concentration which gave Ryuuza time to free himself.

**"With Rane on our side victory should have been absolute." **Ryuuza let loose another blue inferno intent on finishing the red ninja. **"At the time i had no idea just what kind of abilities these two ninja had most importantly the red one." **The red ninja quickly dodged the attack, and sped toward the great beast his left hand now surrounded by a white aura. Rane moved quickly to intercept, but had to jump back as a dragon made of water crashed into the ground almost hitting him, the blue ninja wasn't out of the fight yet. Rane understanding that he has a limited about of time performed a few hand seals, and channeled his remaining chakra into his right arm, said arm started to change his skin turning to scales, and his fingers turning into black claws. Reptile Transformation jutsu: Talon of the Dragon Rane charged toward the blue ninja his time was running out.

Ryuuza intent on crushing his foe slammed his large tail onto the ground, only to miss, and give the red ninja a much needed leverage. **"I had been foolish, and paid gravely with the loss of a good ally." **The blow that was meant to strike the beast on its large skull had been cushioned by a second layer of flesh.

Rane the mysterious human, and only one to understand the ways of the ancient land of fire had given his life to save the protector of this once great paradise. Naruto wanted to look away but couldn't knowing he was seeing things from the eyes of another spectator, he had watched as the glowing white hand of the red ninja stabbed into Rane's chest and out the back to still pierce the flesh of the huge reptile. "**Thanks to his sacrifice i was not slain, but instead changed into another form...the form you witnessed back at the Hokage's secret chamber."** Naruto was hit with realization, as the pieces finally came together.

"Those two ninja were the 1st and 2nd hokages weren't they?" The images disappeared, and Naruto saw only black for a moment then he stared into the great red eyes of Ryuuza. "**Indeed they were after seeing me in my new form they mistook me for a infant of my species, and locked me away for what reasons even today i don't understand." "But that is not of importance at the moment right now it is time you understood what you have become now."**

Suddenly the darkness was pierced by the eyes of a millions of reptiles their slitted eyes all focused on where he was. **"You are no longer the mammal that first unleashed me now you are one of us..no better you have our strength, and the few that the warm bloods carry. You will walk amongst them like a wolf in sheep's clothing similar to them on the outside, but nothing more than a costume for the creature you have become."**

**"You will be our summoner calling upon us for aid when you need it. We will always be with you. always an open eye to watch over you, always a bared fang and sharp claw to fight beside you,...always a family to care for you." **Naruto felt those words touch his heart, he felt he could cry for joy, but the tears would not show. "Thank you Ryuuza, and the rest of my new family." All the eyes that watched him glowed with a red light, and condensed onto him.

**"The final touch has been added, you may now awake from your slumber Naruto."**

Deep inside the forest of Konoha a blond boy opened his new eyes, and began to pick himself up off the ground he was resting on. Though on the outside he looked as normal as any other blond kid in a orange jump suit ( Ok maybe not so normal) he was greatly different from any other human being. In fact he was no longer human at all. Blue eyes looked to behold the land that he would work to bring back to its old ways, and for the slightest of moments the innocent pupils of a boy shifted to the slitted pupils of a cold-blooded reptile.

**End of Chapter 2**

Whew that one took me a while longer than i expected really sorry no real action in this chapter, but i felt it was important to explain how things went down and what not this way you readers can say you know why he can do this and that. Trust me now that i got that outta the way i can really stomp down on the accelerate pedal for this bad boy.

Read And Review


	3. Chapter 3: Allies Of A Different Species

yep chapter 3 already made once i got past chapter 2 this thing just started writing itself ( i wish it would )

Sorry bout the long wait but i was separated from my trusty comp for a month or so my bad but now that i have it again this is going to basically be easy mode for me to write hopefully

Got some really great reviews glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far.

To _Edo Ryuujin _right now i don't see my version of Naruto having much use for a sword. It just doesn't click that well with how I'm molding.

Yeah and i do need to work more on my grammar thanks for the tip _Dusel_.

Its always cool getting reviews from you guys, and I'm always open to hearing whats on the readers mind so far about the story.

As for today's chapter well things are finally gonna get moving, and the story is gonna start getting darker so don't expect much people skills from this Naruto.

**Ch.3: Allies Of A Different Species**

Deep within Naruto's inner mind:

In a dark, dank, and gloomy sewer stood a massive gate, its purpose to hold in a great, chaotic entity. The great nine-tailed fox Kyuubi was as terrible as its power limitless, and his cruelty nearly unmatched. To all that beheld it's great presence it was the wrath of mother nature, and even the almighty Kami rolled into one beast. Inside it's prison the monster slept occasionally waking to spectate the life of it's keeper always letting out a evil chuckle at the poor boy's pitiful life. That was until the boy ceased being a boy becoming something else altogether the moment that happened, the almighty Kyuubi felt his prison of a home change.

There was the sound of rock crumbling, and the moan of metal being slowly bent the Kyuubi apparently had company. A pair of great red eyes materialized behind the great gate glancing about the room looking for the cause of the disturbance. _**"Who dares plea for audience of the greatest force the land has ever had the pleasure of being walked upon." **_A slight hissing sound caught the attention of the great pair of eyes in the far corner of the room a very recent hole had been made out of crawled lizards of many shapes, and sizes each one glaring defiantly at the fox's frightening gaze.

_**"I see so i have a few roommates well then stay on your side of the gate, and you'll be safe from my wrath, but please make yourselves comfortable its been soo long since I've had company." **_A fang-filled smile appeared under the pair of eyes with it a red mist that seeped into the hole made by the new residents. _**"I wonder what kind of affects this might have on the little brat guess i can stay awake a bit more to watch the show."**_

Naruto at the moment was suddenly overcome with a sickening feeling his vision blurred, he could barely stand, and it felt like something was pushing its way out of his chest. "What the hell is going on with me now?" And like that the feeling was gone he could see fine again, and the pain in his chest had subsided. "No way was that a dream it felt to real, but what happened to Ryuuza?"

_**"Nothing i'm still here in the summoning realm kid." **_Naruto's eyes looked everywhere, but couldn't see either Ryuuza's miniature form, or his immense true form.

"I can hear you, but i can't see you." Naruto heard Ryuuza's familiar laugh as he continued to look over his surroundings.

_**"Now that your one of us I'll always have a mental connection with you kid." **_Naruto beginning to understand took a look over at all of his limbs searching for any difference from how he was before his interesting experience. _**"Yes you are changed though it may not be apparent to the naked eye what you see now is merely the human costume that hides your true self if you don't believe me concentrate on your hand."**_

Naruto did as he was told, and looked at his right hand concentrating on it for a few seconds. His skin at first soft and pink began to fade in color, and with a mere flick of the wrist ripped off like a second skin revealing the hand covered in emerald scales his nails replaced by sharp claws. "Indeed quite the change, and your telling me the rest of my body is like this?"

_**"In a way yes under that mammal skin your whole body is covered in scales everything about your body has been altered in one way or another." **_Naruto feeling a tingling on his right hand looked back at it noticing the human skin slowly covering his true form once again till it looked human once more. _**"That will continue to happen unless you concentrate, and wish it to stop that way in an situation that your true form is revealed all you have to do is wait for the disguise to restore itself." **_

"Anything else i should be aware with this new body Ryuuza?" A long silence followed before Ryuuza replied his voice a little unsure.

_**"Well you see this is the first time something like this has been done so understand when i say i'm not completely sure." **_Naruto sweatdropped at the moment the thought that Ryuuza having no idea what kind of side effects this may have on him didn't make him feel better. _**"I can tell you what i do know or at least what i intended if it makes you feel any better." **_

"Sure lay it on me if I'm to be at my 100 i should know what I'm capable of in this body at least." Thats when Naruto felt a two things one being a pain at the base of his spine the other something crawling inside his jacket.

_**"Well since your body has been altered to be more like ours i wouldn't be to surprised if a tail sprouted out of your pink butt, but the odds of that are pretty ridiculous right." **_A pained yell from Naruto and the slight ripping of cloths was the only reply he got after that statement. _**"...well hopefully that should go away after a bit or so, I also intended that you would be our summoner, but since i found the whole biting your thumb thing unneeded i turned your body into a living portal for our kind." **_

"What do...you..mean by...that...Ryuuza?" Naruto a little out of breath thanks to the new tail that was swaying about in a almost playful manner didn't like the sound of his body being a portal of any kind. Thats when a small monitor lizard decided to poke its head out of his collar. "...I think i get what your saying but you may wanna explain before i get angry Ryuuza."

_**"Patience brat i swear give a kid a few nice tricks and he gets all unappreciative sheesh."**_ Another slight pain in Naruto's chest, and he suddenly felt something crawl down his left arm sleeve. _**"Well i meant for you to be able to summon us at will, but you see thanks to your special condition it didn't come out as planned which leads me to believe that it may have affects on everything else." **_

"What do you mean 'special condition'?" Naruto at the moment noticed a gecko was now crawling onto his left hand from within his jacket. "Are you trying to tell me that I'll have these guys crawling out of my chest every few seconds first that's a little weird and I'm sure my jacket is gonna get cramped after a while."

_**"Well you can stop it at any moment that you like, and the more chakra you focus into it the bigger, and more useful they get as for the jacket i suggest a change of clothing then maybe something that can be easily opened for when the big things come out and covering enough that will hide your form if you need to let your human skin restore itself."**_ Naruto concentrating a little felt the slight pain in his chest fade away, and the lizards that crawled out of his jacket ceased the ones already there either leaving for elsewhere or making themselves comfortable on his shoulders.

"Ok that solves that problem now what did you mean about 'special condition'?" Another long pause from Ryuuza before a serious answer was given to him.

_**"Do not worry about it the condition will reveal itself in time boy, for now lets look over all the new perks you've been gifted with." **_In the following hours Naruto learned that along with his tail he could now sense heat signatures in living organisms, communicate with the reptiles that followed him about, though only a few could speak back to him , the full usage of his tail, and that at a level his true form should give him a level of camouflage when needed. It was soon night again, and Naruto knew he had to get some sleep if he wanted to be ready enough for when he got assigned to a team the next day Ryuuza told him goodnight, and that he would be in touch if he needed."

_The next day at the academy:_

Everyone was surprised to see Naruto wearing a headband along with his interesting change of attitude. Naruto made eye contact with no one not completely sure if his disguise had worked or not merely headed for the back of the classroom his eyes instead concentrating on the small lizard that had found its way into his kunai pouch, and was now resting on his shoulder.

"Wow how the hell did you get a headband Naruto? Last time i checked they only let students with at least a little skill become a genin." Kiba being the first to say anything made his way toward Naruto his eyes full of arrogance.

"Well since they let you become a genin they must be letting in the students with no skill in huh Kiba?" Naruto's reply had stricken a nerve as Kiba's face turned red his teeth bared at Naruto who was no only a few feet away. Before things could get out of hand an instructor made his way into the classroom "_Apparently Iruka's substitute..." _Naruto's thoughts went to the teacher that had become a friend to him his face visibly darkened for a slight moment. _"Your death will not be in vain Iruka-sensei."_

Naruto's thoughts were brought to an end as he heard his name called out by the instructor. "Naruto Uzumaki! you will be assigned to team 7 along with Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

_"And i thought things would start getting better." _Naruto glanced at his two team mates not happy with being paired with either. A while ago he had a crush on Sakura, but she never returned his feelings instead calling him annoying, and chasing after her loved Sasuke it wasn't long after that Naruto decided that she wasn't worth the effort. Sasuke was just as bad if not worse all he did was brood as his crowd of fan girls swooned over him thinking he was the best out of all of them the kind of attitude Naruto didn't like even less now that he found mammals irksome due to his recent 'change'.

Soon all the students had left with their new team leaders except Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke Naruto falling asleep by the window finding the sunlight to be very relaxing. Though Sasuke thought of all the other genin below him on skill noticed that Naruto had changed some how he didn't know how, and that irked him so deciding that now was the best time he got up and strolled over to the sleeping blond intent on waking him up.

"Hey dobe wake up!" All Sasuke got as a reply was the blond covering his head trying to drown out the noise, and a small lizard crawling out to hiss at him glaring at him defiantly. "You got some kind of problem with me tiny?" Sasuke moved to poke the lizard in the head expecting it to scurry away instead all it earned him was a nasty bite from said lizard. "Ow! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE STUPID THING ACTUALLY BIT ME!!"

Sakura seeing her crush in pain quickly made her way over to where her teammates were intent on saving her precious Sasuke-kun. "Don't worry Sasuke I'll teach this disgusting thing a lesson it'll never forget." Sakura made a move to stomp on the small lizard when she felt a large amount of killer intent coming from next to her where Naruto was now standing up his face showing pure irritation as he stepped toward her.

"If you even think about harming the little guy you'll find yourself in pain unlike any other you've ever felt before!" Sakura her voice suddenly lost could only stare into Naruto's cold eyes his pupils shifting for a moment before he picked up the lizard, and gently put it down on his shoulder. Sasuke feeling the killer intent stopped his yelling to look at Naruto noticing the seriousness on Naruto's face decided that the dobe was acting to out of character for his liking.

"Perhaps you should keep that little slimy thing on a leash then dobe before i" Sasuke didn't get to finish as he was suddenly looking into Naruto's fierce eyes the words dieing in his throat before he could speak them.

"How about you do two things Sasuke one keep your voice down i was trying to sleep, and two keep your filthy digits off the lizard before you lose one of them." Naruto sat back down feeling annoyed, but glad that he had been able to protect the little family member that was now crawling back into his kunai pouch for some shut eye. There was a awkward silence for a few seconds till the sound of footsteps, and the opening of the classroom door as a one-eyed jonin with gravity defying silver hair poked his head into the room.

"I'm assuming your the genin assinged to team 7 right?" All three genin nodded still taking in the new arrivals appearance. "Well then meet me at roof top in 5 minutes." With that the mysterious jonin disappeared in a poof of smoke, and green leaves.

There was a long pause in the room as all three genin were still coming to the conclusion that the masked shinobi was to be their sensei from then on. "Well you gotta admit that was a pretty cool exit." Both Sakura, and Sasuke turned to fix a icy glare on their blond teammate only to find that he himself had disappeared. Both genin were still in the room together when Sakura realized a opportunity had presented itself to her.

"Well Sasuke i guess that just leaves you and me right?" When Sakura turned to see Sasuke he too was gone. "...dammit!" Sakura quickly ran out of the room hoping to catch up with her teammates.

_At the top of the building:_

_"...Interesting really interesting."_ Kakashi Hatake wasn't much for being surprised in life especially by any genin, but this Naruto character was really...interesting to say the least. When he had gotten to the rooftop half a second later the boy had climbed the wall of the building to get to the top looking like he had done nothing at all. And what was with the lizard thing, the little buggers were all over the place once Naruto had gotten there. Feeling a slight pain on his foot Kakashi looked down to notice one of the bolder lizards had taken a nip at him the look on its face like that of a child getting caught with its hand in the cookie jar. _"I always get the weird ones."_

When Sasuke, and Sakura had finally gotten up there Kakashi decided that now was time to go through the standard "lets get to know each other." procedure. That was probably a mistake, but how was he supposed to know.

"Ok brats lets get to know each other a little we're going to play a bit of a game where we tell each other about our likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

Sakura not totally getting it decided to pipe up at that point. "Um Kakashi sensei how about you go first that way we know what you mean exactly."

Kakashi with a bored sigh agreed to go first, after finding another lizard trying to take a bite out of his feet. "Ok then my name is Kakashi Hatake i have many likes, and dislikes, as for my dreams i don't really feel like telling you three ok you next pinky."

All genin visibly sweatdropped thinking the same thing "That was really informative." Sakura went next stealing looks at Sasuke the entire time. " My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are looks at Sasuke, and giggles loudly my dislikes are annoying people like Naruto! Naruto visibly gives her the finger, and my dreams for the future are looks at Sasuke again and blushes."

Kakashi shakes his head a bit it was apparent Sakura's crush on Sasuke would become a obstacle later on. "Ok you next fan boy." Sasuke glares a bit at Kakashi apparently not liking the fan boy joke, but go along with the game.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha i don't like anything really Sakura's face saddens for a moment i dislike a lot of things especially Naruto's ugly pets Naruto once again gives the one-fingered salute in reply as for dreams for the future well i plan on killing a very special someone." There was a long pause before it was interrupted by Naruto. " Well that wasn't completely emo or anything now was it?" Sasuke glared at Naruto as he stood up it being his turn. "Now this i wanna hear." Kakashi thought in his head his curiosity in the boy had been rising slowly.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki i like ramen, fighting, and of course my family at this all the lizards gathering around Naruto immediately looked at him, and crawled on top of him. my dislikes are vegetables, and just about every other human in the world. at hearing this everyone gives him a strange look which he ignores as for my dreams i plan on reconstructing the land to what it once was."

_"Now that really was a interesting answer, what exactly did he mean by that?"_ Kakashi decided to think it over later to move things along. "Ok now that we have all of that out of the way time for your first mission you three are to meet me in training area 13 tomorrow morning, and make sure not to eat anything between now, and then or you'll most defiantly puke." Before he could get a reply he vanished in another flashy, yet leafy display.

"Well if two don't mind i have better things to do than to stand around with two warm bloods peace." With that Naruto jumped over the edge, and was gone from sight. Sasuke started walking off without a word ignoring Sakura as she made another attempt at asking him for a date.

_The next morning:_

All three rookies had been waiting at training ground 13 for over an hour and to say the least they were slightly annoyed. Naruto being the first one there wasn't really doing much his great hunger broadcasting itself as his stomach made deep growling noises, Sasuke silently sitting alone, and Sakura walking back, and forth ranting loudly about late sensei's.

With a almost inaudible swoosh Kakashi appeared the look of amusement on his face making his students hate him even more. "Why good day students i was on my way when a black cat crossed my path." Sakura immediately started yelling, as Sasuke stood up, and Naruto merely looking in their direction.

Kakashi's face suddenly turned serious at this point earning the attention of all three genin. "Now that we're all hear time for your real test you see the first test was merely to get everyone in teams now we test you kids on your team work skills you have till this timer goes off to get these bells. Kakashi produced both a egg timer, and two bells from his pocket. " Whoever gets one of these babies before the buzzer goes off gets to eat, and gets to be a full fledged genin who ever doesn't fails and goes straight back to the academy."

The realization of why their sensei had them not eat anything finally dawned on all three of them, and of course Naruto wasn't to happy with being deceived. " Ok big mistake first you made me go hungry, then you make me sit around with these weirdos now this. Your in for a world of hurt guy!"

Kakashi merely rolled his eye though interested in what the blond could do. " Well then we'll just have to see brat you three have the count to three to find a good hiding spot before this test begins."

"1..." Sasuke, and Sakura both make a quick run to the forest to find a good spot.

"2..." Naruto cracks his knuckles glad he finally had the chance to test his new abilities.

"3..." Kakashi looks toward Naruto noticing no sign of retreat. " Well this is strange you must be really eager to lose, or just plain stupid."

Naruto's eyes shift for a moment, and a grin appears on his face. " Nah i just want to pummel you a bit, before i help myself to one of those bells."

Kakashi pulls out a book, and with a bored expression starts to read it. " Well your welcome to start anytime you feel ready just try to come at me with the intent to.." Naruto wasting no time charges at Kakashi hoping to land a full thrown right haymaker. Kakashi though not caught off gaurd in the least merely sidesteps and trips Naruto, who in turn catches himself with his left hand, and twists trying to catch Kakashi with a kick. Kakashi not expecting the last move had to actually block the move though without much effort, Naruto keeping on the offense pushes himself up, and flips over Kakashi, and throws a deadly axe-kick down just barely missing the silver haired jonin.

_"Hmmm guess i won't get any reading done anytime soon this kid means business."_ Kakashi puts away the novel, and catches another punch thrown by Naruto following it up by throwing him over his shoulder. Naruto thinking quickly grabs on to the arm Kakashi used to catch his punch, and firmly grips the ground with the claws on his feet, and reverses Kakashi's throw with a very surprised Kakashi in the air instead. _**"Careful kid that was a good move, but you better hope no one saw the claws rip through the human covering it would be bad to have your true form revealed this early in the game." **_Silently thanking Ryuuza for the advice Naruto made a note to watch how much he used his abilities in front of humans.

_" How did he do that!"_ The very same thought had gone through the mind of Sasuke, Sakura, and more importantly Kakashi who had caught himself, and quickly decided to put this boy on the " watch out for" list. Before anyone could even notice Kakashi quickly got behind Naruto, and prepared one of this most deadly techniques. _"I didn't think I'd have to use it but this kid is turning into a real nuisance." _Sensing danger Naruto started to turn around, but was still to late as the deadly words entered his ears. **"Thousand Years Of Death!" **There was a long pause before Naruto was propelled into the air, and into the forest yelling the entire time. _**"Ouch and right at the base of the tail that has got to suck." **_Naruto sent Ryuuza a silent _"shut the fuck up!" _as he stood back up, and looked for a favorable position to scope out the one eyed enemy.

Sasuke sensing an opportunity let loose a volley of shuriken at Kakashi while he wasn't looking, jumping down from the tree he perched in, and sprinting toward him as he did. "Perhaps i used a bit to much chakra on that one." Kakashi suddenly noticed the sounds of something speeding toward him, thinking quickly he blocked the projectiles with his kunai, and was caught off guard by Sasuke attacking from the left with a kick aimed at his head which he blocked with his other hand. "So the other one one makes an appearance though I'm wondering if you'll put up as good a fight as Naruto did."

" That dobe is no where near my level of skill." Sasuke threw another kick which was blocked, and jumped back preparing a jutsu as he did. "I'll show you just how much stronger i am." Kakashi sighed in annoyance as he noticed what jutsu the Uchiha was preparing. "Kids these days i swear." **'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** ' A large fireball spewed from the Uchiha's mouth incinerating everything in its path. When the last bit of fire had left his mouth Sasuke scanned the area not seeing any sign of the silver haired cyclops. " Guess i over did it a bit not much sensei left to teach now is there."

Suddenly a hand erupted from the ground underneath Sasuke grasping his leg. "Don't let arrogance cloud your sight kid even if there isn't any enemy on the ground or in the air always suspect he'll be below you." A moment later Sasuke had fallen victim of Kakashi's **Doton: Shinju**** Zanshu no Jutsu**the only part of him still visible above ground was his head. "_Well at least i did better than the dobe right?"_

Sakura was starting to get worried she had only caught a glimpse of Naruto's fight with Kakashi before she decided to move to find Sasuke, and she hadn't seen either of them since. " Wait what was that?..i could have sworn i.." Suddenly surrounded by leaves Sakura was momentarily blinded until the caught sight of a severely wounded Sasuke lying in a pool of his own blood. "...SASUKE!!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched Sakura fall victim to the weak genjutsu he had used on her. "This should be fun for a few minutes, then i guess its time to check up on the blond one."

_A few minutes later:_

"Lets see now one garden variety Uchiha Kakashi glances toward Sasuke who was still trying to free himself of his planted position. check. One unconscious Haruno Kakashi watches Sakura twitch on the ground the sight of her beloved Sasuke neck deep in earth had caused her to faint. check. Now wheres the Naruto i set up to dry?" Kakashi had expected to see a certain blond hanging upside down from a trap he had set using the bell as the bait. "No such luck i guess perhaps their getting smarter?" Thats when a kunai from the left was thrown in front of his to get his attention. "Nah!"

Naruto after having pulled himself together had decided to go with a different strategy he had seen how Sasuke had managed which wasn't much worse than he had so he figured if the three of them all went at their sensei they would have a chance as for the bells they'd figure that out when it was time. Now that he had the jonin's attention it was just a matter of keeping it long enough for his little friends to wake up Sakura, and dig out Sasuke.

"Yo Kakashi how about you try this one on for size?" With that and a simple **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ** 7 Naruto's poofed into existence all eager to dish out some punishment to the now interested jonin. All 8 Narutos charged toward Kakashi each on intent on doing some damage. Kakashi merely gave another bored sigh before the first Naruto was close enough to send a kick toward his midsection.

" And i thought the day wasn't going to get any worse." Sasuke wasn't enthused about having three lizards dig him out of his current position worst yet the lizard from the day before was perched on top of his head comfortably enjoying Sasuke's inability to do anything besides gripe. " I think i understand what your getting at dobe, but i would have rathered you'd have something else help me out besides these things. "Ouch!" Sasuke's last comment did not go well with the lizard on his head so he was punished with a hard bite on the ear.

Sakura wasn't any happier she herself woke up to the cold unblinking eyes of a monitor lizard as it licked her with its long forked tongue. "...Naruto i swear you'll pay for this!"

Naruto was getting annoyed, so far without really trying Kakashi had already rid the world of 5 Naruto clones, and was currently working on the 6th. poof "dammit ok time for something new." Naruto's last clone attempted a windmill kick to Kakashi's side which was easily blocked, right as Kakashi pulled back his right arm for a deadly counter it was suddenly restrained by a force he couldn't see with his attention on the clone. Naruto knew it was a risky move but found it necessary so quickly he let loose his tail, and used it restrain Kakashi from behind giving him enough time to legsweep the jonin, and once the jonin had lost his balance his close continued with another kick that struck home driving the silver headed ninja to the ground, and hard.

poof What should have been Kakashi had turned to a log which broke in half from the force of the clones attack. "Damn! should have know he would do that." Quickly withdrawing his tail Naruto looked to his clone for any input, said clone had poofed from a kunai to the back.

"Well that was a good try Naruto and even though i don't know how you were able to restrain my arm back there you still failed to grab the bells." Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and smirked. "True but my teammates didnt isn't that right Sasuke, and Sakura?"

Kakashi from the branch he stood on a bit away suddenly sensed the presense of two others. " Thats very true Naruto with him focusing on boasting toward you he had no idea we were right behind him." Kakashi now noticed at the corner of his eye both Sakura, and Sasuke standing next to him both holding a bell in their hand. " I guess we win don't we Kakashi-sensei?"

_A few minutes later:_

Kakashi had revealed that despite the two bells all three had passed due to the test actually being about testing a teams ability to make sacrifices for the good of the team, which they passed with flying colors. "Remember now those who refuse to follow orders are trash, but those who turn on their teammates are worse than trash." That thought had been going through Naruto's mind as he walked home. " Is it possible for a mammal to actually have honor above its own need for self preservation?" His reply was a short _**" Perhaps..Rane had honor, and he was one of them."**_

**End Of Chapter:**

Yeah not bad eh? Well it should be good since i had a few freakin months to think it over, lets just hope that never happens again right

I'm sure I've left plenty for you readers to wonder about with the strange mist, and what else Naruto might be capable of.

Well next chapter we're gonna see a bit more violence as Naruto starts getting into the use of his new form also there might be another character death in the next chapter i haven't completely decided on it but its a maybe.

Translations:

**Katon: 'Goukakyu no Jutsu' - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Well be sure to leave a review if you want and you can bet your ass i'll be sure to update soon

Have a good one Peace


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah i know you guys have been waiting..for a while now (don't hit me!) but i finally got this chapter finished up

Well I'm hoping it'll be enough to satisfy readers (especially you guys that have been waiting a long as time.)

I'd like to say you can expect another chapter soon but i don't want to lie to you guys so all I'm gonna say is don't give up on me just yet.

**Ch.4 And thus the true face is revealed under the mask**

"Naruto could you please calm down." Sarutobi was willing to give Naruto a little slack though he wasn't exactly sure what he was well aware that something had happened to Naruto after his contact with the strange reptile. But the blond's constant yelling, and demanding for higher ranked mission was starting to get on his old nerves. " Ok then if you think your ready how about you, and your team take of this C-rank mission that has recently come up."

Kakashi was once again surprised he had started getting used to Naruto's loud outburst when he wasn't happy with something, but the fact that it had actually landed them a C-rank mission this early was a bit unexpected. " Well before we get ahead of ourselves sir I'd like to know what this C-rank mission is about." Kakashi figured it was about time he spoke up before Naruto got the rest of them into something irksome.

" Well its a little escort mission from the land of waves they're a small trading island that needs to have their client protected on his journey back." At this all members of team 7 snapped to attention finally a mission worth their effort had presented itself to them. " Well then where is our kind client then lets get things under way shall we?" With a gesture that clearly meant *ok let him in already* the third hokage took another drag off his pipe. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet this guy."

That was a very big understatement within 3 minutes of showing up the "client" had effectively pissed off just about all the members of team 7 except Kakashi. " What is this I'm supposed to trust my life to a bunch of snot nosed brats. I mean look at the blond one first of all that's one of the weirdest fashion trends I've seen, and whats with the walking snakes all over the place?"

True enough Naruto had recently changed his wardrobe a bit choosing to go with a large trench coat with a hood ( to better situate the family members that would occasionally pop up when called upon, and to better hide himself if he was to dispose of the human outer skin ). Though it was obvious the old bridge builder was intoxicated it didn't make his words any less insulting, and that was something Naruto decided to remedy at the moment.

In an instant Naruto was in front of the bridge builder eyes shifting in anger, and a large smile showing Naruto's many sharp teeth. " Don't worry about getting their safely sir just be sure to stay out of my way if anything happens i tend to not really mind the difference between allies, and enemies your all worthless mammals to me." Naruto felt two things at the moment, first of all was Kakashi who had stepped behind him a look on his face that said " Don't push it kid.", the second being the third hokage's gaze that centered on him with a look of curiosity.

After that interesting introduction everyone headed to the gate to get started on the mission Kakashi in front with the now slightly nervous bridge builder who had identified himself as a Tazuna who's job was to finish the building of a bridge that would connect the land of waves to the rest of the land. During the journey Sakura had decided to try to get the rest of the group talking.

" So Naruto whats with the change of cloths anyway don't you usually like wearing that annoying orange jumpsuit?" Naruto merely replied with a " I just felt it was time for a newer look i think it makes me look more professional." Sasuke though barely listening decided to comment on that. " Well it makes you look more like a dobe than usual, and with those ugly pets of your I'm sure you'll catch an enemy off guard with that bizarre look." Naruto laughed a bit at that, not surprised that Sasuke would try a cheap shot at his traveling companions. " Your one to talk Uchiha that fan on your back makes you look like a big target from the back, i guess stupidity must be a family trait right?"

Sasuke quickly turned to Naruto, his last insult apparently hitting a sore spot. " What was that loser!" Naruto completely ignorant of the seething Uchiha only continued forward as far as he was concerned the little argument was over. " You heard me." Sasuke was seething with anger, and made a mental note to show the dead-last exactly where his place was. _" Underneath my feet."_

Sakura was already wishing she hadn't started the conversation, though she loved Sasuke, and found Naruto weird, and annoying she didn't like to see her teammates fighting. " Don't worry Sakura boys like them usually never get along until they save one another. Just give it some time." Sakura was slightly startled that Kakashi had managed to fall in step right next to her, and accurately figure out what was bothering her.

Not long into their journey Naruto's senses picked up a new presence in fact two though as he scanned over the path before them he noticed these two unknown creatures seemed to be hiding their appearance with an illusion of a puddle. As the group passed the puddle Naruto decided to state what to him was incredibly obvious. " It would seem we have some company."

After what seemed like an instant later two ninja sprang from the puddle, and rushed the team leader Kakashi who only managed to get out a " What the Heeeaauughh!" The two shinobi worked flawlessly as a team to bind the silver haired ninja in their shuriken chain, and slice him to bits. Instantly Sakura was in front of the now scared bridge builder, and Sasuke still stunned by the ambush could only stand there. Naruto noticing Sasuke's flinch made his was toward the twin ninja's, the lizard on his shoulder climbing into his coat to avoid getting in the way. _"That's right little guy let the big boys handle this."_ Naruto cracked his knuckles feeling the human skin ready to tear at a moments notice. " Hey! You feel like trying that on me."

The Demon brothers hearing the blond's challenge happily obliged charging at Naruto full speed intent on rending him with their iron claws. *Clang* The faster brother had gotten to Naruto first, and expected an easy kill instead he felt his iron gauntlet stopped, and gripped by Naruto's bare hand. " Oh you poor idiot don't you know that these imitations are nothing compared to the real claws of a predator?" With a malicious glint in his eyes Naruto started gripping harder seeing the surprise, and horror in the assassins eyes as he felt the iron claw bend, and give under the pressure. Noticing the second ninja closing in quickly to bind him with the chain Naruto with little effort at all flung the ninja now grunting in pain to the side into the forest the chain that binded the two ninja together dragging the other along as well. Naruto with a interested smile on his face walked in the direction he had thrown them.

"I'll be right back guys, oh and Sasuke nice flinch." Naruto laughed a bit before he walked into the forest where he couldn't be seen by the rest of the team. _" Finally a little excitement i hope these two are good i need a good exercise."_ When Naruto reached the point where the two ninja should have landed he found only the chain that bound them together. " Interesting." Naruto then jumped back as one of the brothers dropped down hoping to crush him, though he missed he quickly adjusted himself, and lunged forward his iron claw close to Naruto's throat. A sudden force gripped his leg, and slammed him against a nearby tree Naruto apparently bringing his tail in play. What Naruto didn't expect was the second brother that rammed him from the side his iron claw making contact, and piercing Naruto's abdomen.

The ninja felt the claws pierce the blond kid, and looked up tp glimpse the pain he loved to see on an enemies face when he struck them. Naruto's expression was a complete blank, it wasn't the claw that planted itself in his stomach that bothered him no it was the thing he felt clawing its way out of his chest that bothered him. What ever it was it was big, and the claws hurt like hell.

Instead of seeing a scared kid in pain that realized he was in over his head, the cloaked assassin noticed something bulging out of the blond's trench coat. A large hiss then emitted from within the boy's coat, and the ninja suddenly felt like running far from this strange blond kid, but his claws weren't budging as he tried to pull back only then did he notice that the blond kid had him firmly grasped by the wrist. "Your not going anywhere mammal." Naruto used his free hand to undo the button that kept his coat closed, and a large reptilian head emerged, and like a flash had bitten through the ninja's arm severing it from the claw that wounded Naruto. " Brother!!!" The ninja tried desperately to crawl backwards, and away from this nightmarish boy the pain from losing his arm more unbarable than anything he had ever felt before. " Can..I..have..thisss..one..dear...brother?" Naruto merely nodded as he wrenched the iron claw from his stomach.

The reptilian monster now had a limb through the hole as it squeezed its way out of the portal in Naruto's chest, and was free after a few seconds standing on two powerful hind legs each equiped with a switch blade toe. With another inhuman hiss the reptile sprang toward the wounded ninja its teeth cutting through him like he was made of tissue. Naruto only watched as blood splattered everywhere, then a single drop of the ninja's blood flew in his direction him completely unaware of it his mouth slightly open due to his fascination in the new creature that had emerged from within him.

In the Spirit realm Ryuuza noticed the drop of blood heading toward Naruto, and an immediate fear took hold of him as he tried to warn Naruto. **"Naruto close your mouth hurry!" **To late the drop of blood had made contact with Naruto's tongue as if its projection there was meant to be. For one second Naruto heard Ryuuza's warning, then he felt something warm touch his tongue at first it tasted odd, and metallic. The next second that same odd, metallic taste was replaced by something that made him forget Ramen completely. "W-wow!" Naruto then noticed the second ninja picking himself up completely unaware of the danger that he was now in.

Every muscle in Naruto's body tensed the human skin that covered his true form tearing off in places, Naruto's eyes turned green and reptilian again as he analyzed the unaware ninja as something else besides a opponent. Within an instant Naruto was speeding toward the ninja who now took notice of him the fear in his eyes only making Naruto speed up.

There was only the sounds of blood splattering as Naruto thrusted his left hand now completely void of the human covering into the ninja's shoulder, and his body slamming into the ninja's with so much force the two went hurdling into the bushes. The single demon brother now pinned to the ground, and a clawed hand in his shoulder looked up at Naruto as the boy used his other hand to tear off the human mask that covered his real face the green eyes now tinted red seeing right into his soul, and the mouth opening to reveal sharp teeth. A single terrified tear ran down the ninja's face as the monster under the guise of a blond boy brought its teeth upon him.

2 minutes later: 

Naruto finally came down from the almighty high that seemed to come from no where he couldn't really remember what had happened exactly, but blurred images flew around in his head. Then he noticed the blood on his scale covered hands, and the corpse of the ninja he had thrown against a tree to keep him busy, the ninja's body was covered in blood, and he seemed to have been eaten by something, and that's when the pieces all began to fit. ".....I did this." The bipedal reptile that had escaped from his chest during the fight made its way through the bushes toward him its maw also covered in blood. " You..also..have..feasted..well...brother...it...isss..time...i..returned...home" Naruto felt the portal widen and instead of clawing its way back in the creatures shape seemed to warp, and enter back into his chest, leaving the confused boy all alone.

Deep within Naruto's mind:

**"Oh now that was just poetry in action pure and simple." **The sadistic voice that belonged to the 9-tailed scourge echoed throughout the room he was held in, the reptiles that now populated the room on the other side of the gate paying little to no attention to him. **" Seriously did any of you guys see the way he bit through that chumps throat? I swear he takes after me in some weird way." **The foxes evil laughter seemed to unsettle a few of the other residents as they went back into the hole from whence they came. **"Aww you guys are no fun, geez I've had more interesting conversations with the skeletons on my side of the cage."**

**" Naruto I'm sorry that had happened the way it did i was hoping it wouldn't be a problem but it would seem your tenant's maliciousness has no bounds even while sealed."** Naruto recognizing Ryuuza's voice felt a little relieved at least now he could get a few answers hopefully. _" What happened to me?" _**"When you first tasted blood the reptilian urges that now coexist with your once human ones became harder to control add that with your "affliction" and it became to much for even me to control." **Naruto's blank face showed how little that really explained to him. **" In short form you gave in to blood lust, and directed all that primal fury on that miserable mammal hope he tasted good."**

Standing up, pulling up his hood to hide, his face, and cleaning the blood off him Naruto merely walked back to where he left the group. " Well uncontrollable blood lust aside..it tasted better than 8 bowls of pork ramen combined." The maniacal smile glowed pearly white in the darkness that his hood provided for face.

Back at the group:

Sakura couldn't even think straight she was so scared not only did she watch her supposed unstoppable sensei torn to bits by two ninja, but had to witness Sasuke flinch in fear when he should have showed just how great she knew he was. And to make all matters worse Naruto had tackled both ninja alone, and she had no idea what may have happened to him, or even worse still what may happen to them.

"You know Sakura if you hold your breath to long you may end up passing out on us." "Eeeeeeek!!" Sakura jumped an impressive 12 feet into the air from voice that appeared from no where. " Oh sorry about that didn't mean to scare you there." Sakura turned to see team 7's one and only silver haired jonin with a cheerful expression on his barely visible face. " What did you really think i was dead cmon you don't get where I'm at with just luck."

" Well if your all done kidding around here I'd like to know wither I'm safe or not." chipped in the very man they were sworn to protect Sakura, and Kakashi noticed the old man hiding behind a nearby tree his eyes looking in every direction to detect some unknown assailant. "You can rest assured Tazuna your in no danger now I'm sure Naruto won't go dieing on us anytime soon, and though he may have frozen up on us I'm just as sure that Sasuke would have been of great help if the need had been so." Sasuke at the moment merely stood there trying to look uninterested though on the inside he was furious at himself for freezing up, and Naruto for stealing the show the way he did. _" How the hell did he do that while all i was able to do was stand there in fear."_

" Now then i think we'll get some answers once I've had a word or two with these ninja, now where did Naruto go off to?" "Somebody looking for me?" Naruto walked out of the bushes nonchalantly though his entire body was hidden under the large trench coat he wore, something that did not go unnoticed by a certain one-eyed ninja. " Naruto there you are good to see your alive, now where are those two ninja I'll need to question them to figure out why they were attacking us."

Naruto pulled back his hood revealing his human face, and a sinister smile. " I'm afraid they won't be answering questions anymore, i guess i over did it a bit." Kakashi couldn't help but notice the pure malice that laced the boy's words. "Hmmm well I'll be the judge of that plus we'll need to know exactly what we're dealing with, also Tazuna you'll have some explaining to do when i get back." Kakashi made his way off the path to where Naruto had came from, leaving the others to mull over what Naruto meant by his choice of words.

A few minutes later Kakashi returned his appearance the same except his pale face, and his refusal to look anyone in the eye. " Well from what i could figure out those two 'used' to be the famous Demon Brothers two missing Mist ninja, and from what I've seen they were here to kill our dear bridge builder, the question now is why?" All eyes were then fixed on the fidgeting old man who after taking another swig of alcohol before braking down in front of them.

" Words cannot express how sorry i am, but i did what i had to for my people. You see ever since the vicious gangster Gato took over our island our economy has deteriorated into almost nothing. We could not afford to pay you the amount needed for a true escort mission due to our low funds, and since it is my duty to oversee the construction of the great bridge that will free my people it is my life that is most at stake."

The pleading look in Tazuna's eyes were enough to have Sakura sold, and Sasuke still needed a chance to redeem his past freeze up, which left it down to Kakashi, and Naruto. Kakashi would have gladly accepted off the bat, but then he still had to mull over what he had just seen and how Naruto of all people could be capable of such a thing. " Well then how about we let Naruto decide for us team." All eyes were on a certain blond who had been quiet the entire time.

After a long pause Naruto finally spoke. "Will there be others like....them?" Kakashi made a mental note to find an appropriate time to talk to Naruto about what had happened. " Yes there will be, interested?"

A smile began growing on Naruto's face as he imagined all of the potential enemies he may face, and if they all tasted better than pork ramen. " Oh yes, shall we continue then?"

Meanwhile In the land of Waves:

A lone figure stood on the shore of the island, a gigantic sword strapped to his back, and an unblinking gaze set upon the horizon. All was quiet except the soothing sound of the tide, that is until the figure spoke. "It would seem our comrades have failed their mission." Another figure appeared next to the first a tracker ninja's mask covering her face. " Good i was beginning to grow bored just sitting around anyway." A cold wave of killer intent swept over the two figures. " You know Haku this may be a spot of good luck for us." The positive tone in the first figures voice unsettled the second figure slightly. "Why is that?" The first figure laughed a little before answering. " I smell blood."

**End of Chapter 4: **

So what ya think guys not bad can't believe it took me so long to think of a good way to wrap up the chapter.

Well if ya have any questions be sure to ask, I'm gonna try my darn hardest to update more often now.

Be sure to review if your interested.

Kapow!


	5. Chapter 5 Demon meets Monster

So i gotta say i was completely blown off my feet by the number of reviews, and favorited stories i had in my inbox

I must be doing something right here, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying how the story is going so far.

Hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter despite the fact that i take long as hell to update lol

**Ch.5** **The Demon Shrouded in Mist Meets the Monster Cloaked in Scales**

Annoyance. If there was anything Naruto felt right now nagging him to the bridge of sanity it was that feeling. Not only was he annoyed by the fact that he had all eyes directed at him due to the earlier battle which unsettled him greatly. He was also annoyed by the pitiful amount of killer intent Sasuke tried sending his way, and most of all Sakura was trying to force small talk...**again!**

" So i think we handled ourselves pretty well in our first enemy ninja encounter, what do you guys think?" There was a long pause before anyone answered, and the reply came from the least wanted person.

" Well if you ask me it went terribly! First of all your boss there looked like he got torn to pieces, then the dark haired one froze up like a pop-sickle, it was blondy over there that did all the work." Tazuna's words struck pretty hard to some fragile ego's, and worst of all it made Naruto the center of attention again.

"That's right you took both of those ninja all by yourself Naruto you must have gotten lucky or something." Sakura's know it all voice was like a nail on the black board of Naruto's mind as he tried to ignore the entire conversation. " Cmon Naruto tell us how you did." The attention centered on Naruto was intensified, much to his distress.

" Yeah Naruto clue us in I'd like to know just how you did that to the Demon Brothers back there." Naruto immediately caught the double meaning behind Kakashi's words, thinking quickly he set up a sound reply.

" Well all i can really say is that i sorta acted on instinct you know, guess I'm a natural." Everyone seemed to buy Naruto's answer though Sasuke continued to glare at him, and Kakashi gave him a look that said _" I'm not buying it."_ " Anyways what I'd like to know is why Sasuke froze up in the first place, i wouldn't of had to do all the work if he wasn't such a coward."

" What was that loser!" Sasuke outraged by the remark turned red due to the embarrassment of being reminded how he choked during the fight. " You just got lucky that time, next time you'll be the one watching when i show you just how much i outclass you dead last!" Naruto merely laughed in response which only angered Sasuke even more.

" Now now both of you calm down this isn't the time for you two to be arguing like children. And Naruto you shouldn't poke fun at Sasuke just because of a minor hesitation everyone goes through it." The seriousness in Kakashi's voice ended the argument instantly. Soon enough the group had made it to the shore line where they traveled on boat to the land hidden in the waves.

Else where: 

**" Now would you look at that, he likes the taste of flesh, I think I'm starting to rub off on him little by little." **The Nine tailed fox's demonic laughter echoed through out the room as he listened to his containers current thoughts with a crude radio.** " I gotta say Ryuuza i like your work, though I'm glad i gave you a hand in some of the fine details." **A noise from the corner of the room caught the demon's attention.** " Well well speak of the devil."**

Ryuuza emerged from the hole the other reptiles had dug, though he was in his smaller form he was no less powerful. **" Yes Kyuubi i figured it was about time you and me had a talk." **

Back to Naruto and company:

The group had just made it to the island. and were currently headed to where Tazuna said he lived when Naruto's senses picked up another presence. " Hey everyone hold on a minute i think i heard something." The rest of the team stopped immediately, everyone looking around for any would be attackers. " Lets see what we have here." Naruto suddenly leaped into a nearby bush, there was a strange noise followed by the sound of movement behind the bushes, after a few minutes Naruto emerged. " Sorry guys my mistake."

" So then Naruto what did you catch?" Kakashi mistook the red on Naruto's face as him blushing in embarrassment. With a sheepish look on his face Naruto slowly reached behind the bush, and pulled out a red, and white hare. " Thats odd I've never seen a red, and white rabbit before."

"Well it was all white to begin with Kakashi sensei." Though on the outside Naruto looked embarrassed he was quite the opposite in his head. _" Damn a few more minutes and i could have eaten the little morsel." _Everyone one else looked at Naruto with disapproval with Sakura calling him a bunny killing monster, and Sasuke commenting that all Naruto was capable of killing was a defenseless hare. Naruto quickly wiped the blood off his face, before anyone got wise to what it really was.

_" Odd a hare wouldn't have white fur unless it was during the cold season, and its in the middle of the warm season..that must mean..oh no."_ " Everyone get down **now!" **Everyone ducked down onto the ground at the sound of their squad captain's command. A second later a gigantic sword flew past where their heads would have been, when it finally latched onto a tree a lone shinobi was there standing on the hilt.

" So then you saw past my trap not bad, though i doubt you'll make it out of here alive." The shinobi then sent a huge wave of killer intent toward the group effectively freezing most of them still out of fear. _" Hmmm so it seems those two were able to resist my killer intent."_

Kakashi wasn't troubled by the surge of killer intent sent toward the group though he was surprised that Naruto also seemed unaffected as well. A thick mist seemed to appear from no where and surrounded the group, keeping their enemy hidden.

_" This one is interesting he uses killing intent to immobilize his targets then..." _Naruto suddenly became aware of a presence right behind him, he had barely a moment to step to the side dodging what would have been a mortal blow from the shinobi's sword. What he hadn't realized was that his avoidance of the sword left him open from the left, an opportunity his opponent used. Before he even knew what had happend Naruto now had a kunai to his throat, the shinobi's breath right on his neck.

" You smell of blood boy, have you killed anyone recently?" The ninja expected the boy to just stand there in fear, what he didn't expect was a wide smile to form on the blond's face. " Actually yes a little earlier today to be exact, brothers who fight together die together." The boy's words caught him so off guard he didn't even see Kakashi coming. ***Thwack!***

" Now what do we have here if it isn't Zabuza Momochi also known as the Demon of the Hidden mist." Kakashi's punch had knocked Zabuza a good 10 meters away though the ninja stood up like he hadn't been struck at all. _" This could get bad, I'll have to be on my toes to keep him from getting that close to the genin again." _

" My my is that you Kakashi Hatake other wise known as the Copy Cat Ninja." I almost feel honored to have the pleasure of facing you on such a fine day. Zabuza then turned to liquid, and splashed onto the ground, though his laughter could be heard all around the group.

Sasuke, and Sakura had by now gotten over their immobilization, and began taking formation Sakura in front of Tazuna, Sasuke next to Naruto. " Damn water clones this just got that much harder." Thinking quickly Kakashi threw a kunai to the left striking a Zabuza water clone in the head dispersing it. " And we're right next to a body of water, he has the advantage here."

Zabuza from a safe distance was musing over what the blond genin had said. " Perhaps further inspection is in order." Forming a plan in his mind Zabuza created more water clones, and watched as they charged toward the silver haired jonin. _" Can't have you getting in the way Kakashi." _Three of the water clones engaged the jonin keeping his attention as he tried to fight all three at the same time, the other water clone charging toward the group.

Sasuke saw the enemy coming, this time he wouldn't be shown up by Naruto in fact he planned on taking down the shinobi on his own. " Watch and learn loser." Rushing forward Sasuke closed the distance between him and the clone, with a quick jump to the side he was able to avoid the sword that crashed down right where he stood, using his momentum he performed a quick knee thrust that caught his enemy off guard. To his horror what should have been a fatal blow only seemed to daze his opponent, the clone cracked his neck laughing while he did, and shook his finger in a " uh uh uh" fashion. _"This may be harder than i thought."_

Naruto on the other hand had his own troubles to deal with, while the clone fought Sasuke the real Zabuza appeared behind Naruto, and struck him from behind with his fist. " Hey kid whats a obvious killer like you doing hanging around these chumps?" Zabuza aimed a kick toward the down blond only for him to catch his foot, and throw him onto the ground.

" I have my reason's for wasting time with these mammals, what about you?" Zabuza grabbed Naruto's shin as he sprang to his feet, and slammed the blond into a nearby tree, smirking at the boy's pained expression.

" Well i was just thinking you should ditch these losers, and join me kid i could use a weapon with potential such as yourself." Zabuza let a large wicked grin spread on his face, he was really going to enjoy this.

_" Dammit another water clone, if this is going to end anytime soon i'll need to find the real one." _Kakashi ducked under a viscous slash from the third water clone's sword, with a quick upward thrust Kakashi sliced open the clones neck destroying it. _" I can't keep this up forever, then again neither can he." _Kakashi noticed the water clone that was fighting Naruto, watching it take a direct blow without dispersing, he realized that Naruto was facing the real Zabuza. _" Enough games its time i get serious." _Kakashi pulled up his headband exposing his left eye which unlike his right was red and had three strange dots that spun around his pupil.

" So are you interested kid?" Zabuza at the moment had Naruto by the neck, and pinned against a tree his other hand casually holding his sword like it weighed nothing. Despite his situation Naruto couldn't help but smile though they were enemies, and currently locked in combat Naruto was actually enjoying the conversation he was having with Zabuza.

" Well what are the benefits to joining your little club, free dental I'm hoping." As Naruto watched Zabuza cock his fist for a strike he noticed a certain silver haired jonin closing in from behind Zabuza. " Actually how about we continue this conversation later for now you should probably dodge to the left." The urgency in Naruto's voice was enough to convince Zabuza to heed his words, so he quickly moved to the left, and avoided a stab from behind by Kakashi's kunai.

Sasuke at the moment could have been doing better at the time, though he was giving it his best shot none of his moves seemed to have much effect on the water clone. " Oh come on i know i can do better than this." With a pained grunt he forced himself forward, and tried to face the clone hand to hand, which resulted in him being thrown to the ground again. "This sucks."

Sakura watching the entire time had no idea what to do it was her mission to keep the bridge builder safe, but her beloved Sasuke was being beaten to a pulp. _" Wait! what he needs is a distraction! CHA!"_ Sakura thinking quickly reached into her bag, and pull out a strange black item.

**' Demon Wind Shuriken Windmill of Shadows'** Using all her strength Sakura threw the large shuriken at the water clone, who noticed it out of the corner of it's eye. As it attempted to dodge the shuriken it gave Sasuke the opening he needed to finish the job. **' Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'**The clone was instantly destroyed by the intense flame, seeing that his opponent was defeated Sasuke took a moment to rest. _" Lets see you top that Naruto."_

Speaking of which Naruto at the time was watching Zabuza's and Kakashi's with great interest. On one hand he wanted his squad leader to win, so they could continue with the mission, on the other he was interested in Zabuza's offer which might help Naruto with completing his own agenda. At the moment both Shinobi were engaged in a water jutsu battle both summoning water dragons, and they seemed pretty evenly matched until Kakashi used a water style technique that nearly drowned everyone.

" I won't be defeated by the likes of you Kakashi Hata.." Zabuza's sentence was cut short by two senbon needles that pierced his neck. As he fell to the ground his eyes met Naruto's eyes his lips forming un heard words. _" We..shall...meet..again."_ A second ninja appeared next to Zabuza's corpse, from the looks of things it was a female though her face was covered by a hunter-nin mask.

" It seems i have finally completed my mission." The hunter-nin turned toward Kakashi and his squad. " Thank you for your assistance i will now have to destroy the body at a discreet location." The masked ninja then heaved Zabuza's corpse onto her shoulders, and disappeared.

" Well team it would seem we've won this battle now lets get to Tazuna's place before i..oh no." Kakashi collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion apparently the battle had taken more out of him than expected. Now all that was left was a tired team of genin, and one freaked out bridge-builder. "...I'm not carrying him."

Meanwhile elsewhere:

" Geez Haku you almost killed me there." At the moment the hunter nin identified as Haku was tending to her master, who she had put in a death like state using careful aim. " Seriously you have the bedside manner of a butcher. **Ow!"** Zabuza's last comment had slightly agitated Haku, her revenge was in the form of viciously pulling the senbon needles out of her superiors neck making sure Zabuza felt tremendous pain.

" Sorry Zabuza its hard to pull these out carefully when your making smart remarks." Zabuza merely rolled his eyes. " Give a girl a few senbon needles, and a hunter nin mask and suddenly she develops an attitude. **OW!"**

Haku took a moment to look over her master, the fight with Kakashi had roughed him up a little, and her senbon needles had did more damage than she had expected. " From the look of things your going to need some serious rest for at least a week here."

Zabuza merely grunted in reply, though he knew she was right he still didn't have to like it. " Well then it sounds like it'll be your job to keep a tab on that blond kid for me then. The boy has great potential, heh he reminds me of me when i was his age." Haku nodded in agreement before helping her master to his feet, they still had to get Zabuza back to the hideout.

Back to our hero:

Naruto, and company had successfully made it to Tazuna's house, and everyone was enjoying a much needed rest in one form or another. With Kakashi unconscious still the genin had to find other ways to amuse themselves. Sakura was making nice with the residents of the house Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was very thankful for her father's safe return, and had treated Kakashi's wounds, apparently there was a grandson somewhere in the house though he hadn't made an appearance yet. Sasuke went to find a empty room to rest in though he wouldn't admit that he was a little worn out from the fight. Naruto himself was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house where he could get some solitude.

Inside Naruto's mind scape:

**" Your arrogance is something to be marveled Kyuubi." **Ryuuza's statement only earned him a deep laugh from the monstrous fox.

**" Oh really says the pint sized newt, who just recently moved in. I mean seriously I've been here all by my poor lonesome for this child's entire life, then you show up and try to act like mister bossy." **The great fox though enjoying the heated debate was starting to grow tired of the lizard's commands.

Ryuuza took a moment to think of a proper reply, he knew he was getting no where with this argument, already he had missed the recent battle with the assassin shinobi that had attacked Naruto's team, and he was eager to find out how the battle had turned out. On the other hand he could understand the point that the equally powerful demon was making, the only available option was to make an agreement, for Naruto's sake at least.

**" How about we share the boy then?" **Ryuuza's reply was a bold one, and undoubtedly unexpected by the looks of his surrounding vassals, and the some what startled fox.

**" Your boldness is something to be marveled...Ryuuza" **The Kyuubi's response was just as unexpected then again so was the deep chuckling that followed after from the fox's cell before he continued. **" But you may have a point no reason we can't all just get along..for now, though i think we'll have to iron out the details at another time it would seem ' our ' boy is calling for you, unless you'd like me to bring him here." **

Ryuuza could feel Naruto's thoughts reaching out to him, though he was surprised the Kyuubi could hear the boys thoughts when they were being projected to him the fox had a point. **" Perhaps another time i do not believe the boy is ready to meet you just yet, but the time draws near." **The great reptile headed back to the tunnel that bridged the two beast's to Naruto's mind scape. **" I will return when the opportunity presents itself, farewell for now Kyuubi." **Even as he descended back to his own realm Ryuuza could hear the fox's demonic laughter, and tidbits of it's dark influence.

Back to Naruto:

_" Ryuuza!" _

"_Ryuuza where are you!"_ Naruto was starting to lose his last nerve, Zabuza's proposal had gotten Naruto thinking about a few things, and though he wouldn't admit out loud he wanted the old lizard's advice on the matter.

_**" Sorry about that kid i was...caught up in some other business, now whats with all the racket?" **_

_" About damn time you old gecko, where you paying attention to that last fight?"_

_**" Not really i only noticed small tidbits of it what happened?" **_Naruto then went over how the battle had began, and ended the conversation he had with Zabuza being by far the most interesting. _**" So then did the rogue nins request appeal to you then?"**_

_" Yes it did, if I'm going to have to travel with humans it ought as well be ones with similar ideals its a shame that Zabuza had met his end the way he did." _Ryuuza had to agree with the blond from what he had said this Zabuza was an rare individual, and it was unfortunate that a potential ally had been taken out so early in the game.

_**" Well there isn't much else you can do right now Naruto so its best we just move on I'm sure your team is wondering where you are right now." **_

_" Ah crud your right i completely forgot about them well i better get going then." _Naruto stood up and walked down the roof till he reached the second floor window of the house then climbed inside quietly. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dark room he realized he was in the same room Kakashi was currently resting in, the silver haired ninja in his current state was an easy target something Naruto quickly noted. Being the only one within the room besides the sleeping Kakashi Naruto couldn't help, but feel curious about the one-eyed ninja's hidden face. " Couldn't hurt to take a quick look right?"

Kakashi had been awake the moment the blond genin had crept in through the window, his sharpened senses sending off little alarms in his head that danger was nearby. He took a moment to open his eye quickly getting a look at the familiar blond who was currently caught in self thought, now that he knew who was in the room with him he closed his eye letting his other senses help keep a tab on Naruto while he continued to appear like he was sleeping. _" What is that boy up too?" _He remembered the earlier incident with the demon brothers, no human could have done that. For now he would have to wait, and see what the strange boy would do.

Naruto slowly crept closer to the resting jonin, once he was at the right distance he silently began climbing up the wall of the room his plan was to climb to the ceiling, and use his tail to unmask the cyclops. As he crept closer now on the ceiling of the room he was just about to let his tail loose when he heard foot steps from outside the room, and they were heading in the room's direction. _" Shit looks like this will have to wait for another time then._"

Naruto quickly crawled back to the window now forsaking silence for speed, the clicking noises of his claws gripping the surface to keep him on the ceiling as he moved peaked Kakashi's curiosity as he opened his eye to watch Naruto crawl out the window. _" What the hell?" _

A few hours later: 

Before getting up to see how his genin team were doing Kakashi had come upon the realization that the hunter nin was not who he/she pretended to be since a full fledged hunter ninja would have destroyed Zabuza's corpse the moment he was dead, which meant that Zabuza was still alive some where, and that meant he would have to get his squad ready for another encounter. " Now team it would seem that Zabuza hasn't died as we may have thought, i believe the hunter nin that attacked him was probably a ally of his that used the disguise to mislead us." The genin all had their own separate reactions, from Sakura's gasp of surprise, and Sasuke's small smirk obviously being ok with the chance to fight a strong enemy, and further his skills, Naruto himself said nothing, and pretended not to care though on the inside he was jumping for joy.

" Because of this i think its necessary to teach you a chakra exercise that will come in handy in future battles." Kakashi then led the group to a large tree outside of the house. " Now you see by focusing chakra to your feet you can actually do some interesting things such as this." Kakashi then proceeded to walk up the tree with no problem at all as if it was the easiest thing in the world. " Lets see you guys give it a try."

One hour later: 

_" This seriously sucks." _Though climbing a tree with the use of his claws would have been mere child's play, Naruto knew he couldn't do that in front of his team so he was forced to do things the _hard way_, by doing as his sensei had said, and focusing just enough chakra to his feet that he would stick to the tree, but not so much that it would blast him off the tree like it had done so many times before. Laying on the ground exhausted Naruto took a look at his latest slash mark on the tree he was climbing though it was nearly to the top it wasn't as high as Sakura's though it was still a good deal higher than Sasuke's.

" Thank goodness for that right." A sudden movement in his chest alerted him that a familiar friend had returned, the small lizard that normally accompanied Naruto poked its head out from underneath Naruto's large trench-coat. " Alright little guy we'll give it one more try then ok?" The lizard nodded it's head then climbed to his shoulders where it loosely wrapped its tail around Naruto's neck, and placed it's head on his own head. Naruto laughed to his self the lizard's antic amusing him greatly, he then stood up and got ready for a good running start, pumping a good amount of chakra to his feet. " Lets make it hot."

Unknown to Naruto, and his fellow genin they were being watched by a somewhat familiar figure. " Lets see if your really worth Zabuza-san's time

**CLIFFHANGAAAA!!!!**

lol sorry couldn't resist I'm hoping you readers got a kick out of the chapter

I'll be trying to update again soon, Read and Review folks


	6. Chapter 6 Your Not So Tough

Wow this is awkward isn't it. In all truth I really wasn't expecting to take as ridiculously long as I have to update this.

But I guess the important thing here is just this... I've Finally Updated!

A bunch of stuff came up, and when it was all over the last thing on my mind was updating. Then after a while when I finally had the time I just kinda hit a wall, and just didn't want to go near the fic. After a few messages from some readers, and some deep thinking I've decided to try this again, so I hope I still got it.

Thanks for the reviews you guys are great, but most of all thanks for you patience.

**Chapter 6:** **Your not so tough**

Haku was seriously stumped, she would follow any order given by Zabuza without question, but keeping an eye on the blond genin he thought so highly about was just so... odd. So far he had shown no abilities beyond that of any average ninja his age, and that irked Haku a bit. Why would her great, and mighty master show an interest in someone so plain, the only positive going for him was his handsome face, and haunting eyes in her opinion. Good looks aside it was obvious to her that this boy would be of no use to Zabuza, perhaps to prove it she would challenge the blond to truly test his worth.

_" This still sucks. "_ A whole day had passed by, and Naruto was still short seven feet from Sakura's slash mark to make things worse Sasuke was starting to catch up to him after having a private conversation with Sakura. Naruto had thought about doing the same, but was set on doing it himself.

It was now midnight, and both of his teammates had retired, for their own reasons. Sakura because she was tired, and Sasuke because he felt self assured that he would catch up to, and pass Naruto's progress the next day. "Fine by me I'd rather train alone." With that Naruto went back to work oblivious to his hidden spectator.

Instincts suddenly kicking in Naruto jumped to the right narrowly avoiding a flurry of senbon needles from seemingly no where. A sudden movement to his left alerted him that more of the deadly projectiles were closing in. Without much time to react Naruto pivoted, and crossed his arms in front defensively allowing them to take the full impact of the attack. Despite the dozens of needles sticking into his two arms, Naruto showed no signs of distress, in fact a eerie grin was forming on his face. His eyes flickering from their mock innocent blue, to their true predatory green.

" Not bad, but judging from your injuries this little trial was over before it even started." A smooth voice echoed throughout the forest clearing, even with his heightened senses Naruto was having a hard time pinpointing its place of origin. From her hiding place Haku debated between finishing the clearly outmatched genin off, or investigating his abilities further. _" Perhaps his talents are centered around taijutsu, or maybe even just a high tolerance to pain."_ Haku's musings were interrupted by a sound emitting from the wounded ninja.

Lowering his arms to his sides Naruto revealed that the sound coming from him was his own laughter, starting from a hushed snicker, and gradually growing to a menacing chuckle. " Over?... Oh no this is just the beginning my friend, as for these pinpricks here..." Naruto flexed his muscles slightly, which in turn sent the needles shooting from his arms.

" You'll find that they are a little...ineffective, perhaps if a stronger opponent were throwing them they would do noticeable damage." To further press his point Naruto, stretched his arms, and moved them about showing that they worked fine.

" Tough guy huh, alright lets see how you like this then smart ass. " Haku released another flurry of senbon toward the blond, which was avoided easily by said genin. While Naruto moved out of the way of the incoming volley, he felt a presence speeding toward him from above. Naruto had little time to raise his right arm to block a kick aimed for his head, then he shifted his weight so he could counterattack with his left arm. His punch was easily deflected, and before he knew it a fist had smashed straight into his face doing more damage then he expected this enemy was capable of.

" Not bad, but your attacks leave many openings. Its almost like you wanted me to attack you there." Haku's moment was interrupted by a tear jerking pain resonating from her arm, it felt like her forearm had been caught in a bear trap. Looking at her arm Haku realized that her adversary had moved past her fist and, was currently holding her injured limb in his teeth. " _**What! " **_

After taking the hit to the face Naruto had moved his body around enough to get past the attacker's fist, and saw a great opportunity to really sink his teeth into the fight. The enemy's blood from the wounded arm seeped into Naruto's mouth, the taste sending a shocking sensation throughout his body. Feeling his vision reddening, and growing hazy Naruto shook his head with Haku's arm still caught in his teeth, the scene resembling how a dog would look shaking a rag doll. Feeling his adversary's arm pulling out of her socket he opened his jaws, releasing her, and tossing her into a nearby tree with a loud ***Thud!*** " Naruto's eyes glowed a eerie green as he watched his ' prey ' slowly stand back up.

Back in Naruto's head:

The Kyuubi could feel Naruto giving into his blood lust again, brought on by the assassins blood entering his mouth. **" Oh its so much fun watching that boy tear something to shreds, I hope he decapitates that poor fool. "**

A familiar smell invaded his nostrils, signaling the return of Ryuuza. **" You'll have to wait for another time fox, I won't allow the boy to be overtaken by his predatory instincts this time. "** Ryuuza began radiating a blue chakra, which spread through out the sewer, though stopping short of the fox's cage.

**" Oh your such a kill joy you old dinosaur, let the kid have some fun. "** The Kyuubi's remark went ignored, for a few moments until the great lizard replied. **" I want to see our tenet triumph on his own. "**

Back to the fight : 

Haku cursed her own foolishness, if Zabuza had thought him worthy of course the genin had to have some redeeming attributes, she had allowed herself to drop her guard, and it could have cost her dearly. _**" Goddamn! **__That kid really did a number on my arm, doesn't feel like anything is broken, but it'll sure sting like hell."_

Taking a deep intake of breath Haku steadied her mind, once again regaining her focus, gritting her teeth Haku forced her arm back into it's socket the pain only strengthening her resolve. " I must hand it too you, i was completely unprepared for such an attack, but it'll take more than a few lucky moves from a strange genin to beat me. " Haku's words seemed to have an effect on the blond ninja watching her, though she couldn't help but gasp as he smiled showing a mouth full of fangs, and began tearing off his skin.

" Well I can't help but agree with you about that friend. But the only problem with your statement is I'm not some strange genin, **hell I'm not even human.** " With that Naruto began tearing the skin off his arms, the loud tearing noises obviously unsettled his attacker. Naruto then tore off his human face, exposing the emerald scales that hid behind the thin mask.

" _I'll hold off a bit on fully transforming, best to keep an ace or two up my sleeve just in case._ " At the moment Naruto's revealed face looked similar to his human face, the only changes were in place of human skin scales dominated his body. His eyes were more slitted, his hair remained on his head, his facial structure remained the same despite the more reptilian appearance. " Are you ready for another round, or would you like to surrender. "

Back at Zabuza's hideout:

**" Haku!...Haku where are you! "** The demon of the mist was currently wondering where his apprentice had gone off too. _" She should have returned by now with a report on the blond genin's abilities by now. "_ A long silence settled in as Zabuza tried to think of any possible reasons for Haku being this late. _"... she wouldn't...__**fuck she did!**__."_ Instantly Zabuza's mind went to damage control mode, worry for Haku's and the possible new recruit's health, and concern about how Haku's actions may influence his master scheme over taking him.

"_ Dammit that kids these days can be such a pain in the ass. "_ Zabuza slowly limped toward the edge of his hideout, the damage from the earlier battle still pained him greatly but he would have to force through it if he was to salvage his plans.

Back to the fight..again:

" _Dammit! "_ It was growing apparent that facing this freakish opponent in taijutsu was a big mistake he was just as fast as her, and was perhaps on the same level of strength as her master.

Ducking as fast as she could Haku just barely dodged the scale covered fist that was barreling towards her. Using the opening presented Haku unleashed a series of punches, and jabs to the monster's exposed abdomen the growl of pain he emitted proved that she was at least doing some kind of damage. With all the strength she could muster Haku ended her attack with a uppercut, knocking the monster off his feet.

" _Shes good, I think that last blow actually knocked a tooth loose. "_ With a grunt of irritation Naruto spat a fang out though he could already feel another one starting to grow back into its place. _"She's still able to keep even with me even in this state, looks like I might need to get clever."_ In the blink of an eye Naruto was back on his feet, his hands forming the necessary signs for his chosen jutsu.

" So its going down like that is it? " Haku noticed the hand signs her opponent was forming, and heard him hiss the words for a clone jutsu. _" Two can play at that game, and I know how to cheat. "_ The temperature around Haku suddenly started to drop drastically, as she unleashed her kekkei genkai.

With an audible poof 3 more Naruto's came into existence, and charged forward, the original staying back to watch the outcome. The first to reach her lunged forward, but was simply side stepped, and then ceased to exist when a ice covered fist slammed into his throat. The other two stopped in their tracks, the unexpected demise of their comrade making them cautious.

Taking the offensive Haku tossed a handful of senbon needles, and while the clones were distracted with avoiding the attack Haku slipped behind one and dispatched the clone with a ice covered chop to the skull. With a well timed jump Haku avoided the attempted leg sweep from the remaining clone, and delivered a lethal axe kick ending its life.

" _How the hell is she able to create ice like that? "_ Naruto in all of his life had never seen such a technique, and to be honest the new threat presented before him was making him edgy. " You ready for round 2? " Haku's only reply was the forming of ice around both of her arms, forming into razor sharp blades.

Dashing towards each other the two combatants began a lethal dance of slashing, blocking, and avoiding incoming attacks. Haku's ice was just as sharp as Naruto's claws, and fangs, and much to his surprise she seemed to actually be picking up speed. Small cuts began to dot Naruto's scales, some even threatening to go deep enough to draw blood.

In reality it was Naruto who had began to slow down, unbeknownst to him the cold radiating from Haku was beginning to gather onto him, and form ice around his body though not immobilizing him it was gradually slowing his movements. Forming a risky strategy in his mind Naruto purposely overthrew a punch leaving his chest exposed to an attack.

Seeing a opening Haku jabbed forward hoping to impale her opponent, and end this fight the sound of flesh being pierced was music to her ears. " It would seem our battle is over, I must admit you were quite skilled to ba..!" **Thwack!** A sudden pain cut her sentence short as a sudden force impacted against her skull, the hunter nin mask made an audible cracking noise.

" Your right this fight is over, good thing I used my head. " Despite the ice blade piercing his chest, Naruto still had the resolve to grip Haku's arm, and pull her into a headbutt. His opponent still in his grasp and obviously dazed, Naruto reared back his head, and charged forward again, this time letting go of her arm. The resulting impact not only shattered the mask she wore into pieces, but also sent her jettisoning into the air only for her to land in a crumpled heap a few feet away.

With the fight clearly over Naruto took his time walking toward his fallen enemy. Bringing his tail into play Naruto used it to pick the Haku from the ground, so he could get a look at his would be assassin's face. _" Whoa there whats a beautiful face like this doing in place like this? "_ Despite his age Naruto could easily establish the difference between a cute face, and a beautiful one. " Though her eyes were closed, Haku was starting to come back into consciousness, the sounds she emitted showed her current level of pain.

Opening her eyes with a grunt of pain, Haku began evaluating her current situation. The Blond haired monster before her was apparently staring at her with a weird look in his eyes, and had bound her with what looked like a tail growing from behind him, and had her held in the air. Then the throbbing pain in her skull came back with a vengeance. **" Ow kami that hurts! "**

" Aw you want me to kiss it better? "

Haku's eyed narrowed in irritation at the the blond's comment, doing her best to not make eye contact with him to make matters worse her face was starting to heat up alarmingly. " Bite me numbskull. " Despite her brave demeanor Haku couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that was overtaking her. Right before her eyes Naruto tugged out the shard of ice still remaining in his chest with a irritated hiss, and the would started to slowly heal over.

Naruto's face contorted to a wicked fang filled smile, as he felt the fake human skin begin reforming around his body. " Actually that's not a terrible idea, if your half as tasty as you are pretty then I'm in for quite the treat. " Naruto's cheshire smile grew even more, when he noticed his captives look of horror.

It was around this time when Zabuza finally made his appearance, with a exhausted grunt he stumbled into the clearing only to gaze upon his young apprentice being held captive by Naruto. The look on the blond genin's face practically oozed ill intent, and then he opened his mouth to an inhuman degree exposing a his many sharp teeth. With a loud cough Zabuza announced his presence effectively stopping Haku from becoming a chew toy.

" Well it seems you just get more, and more interesting don't you brat? " Zabuza shuffled forward, until he was now looming over Naruto. " Now would you please be so kind as to let go of my vassal. " Sensing that it was more a command than a request, Naruto with some annoyed hesitation dropped Haku onto the ground earning him a amused smirk from the demon of the mist, and a hate filled glare from his former captive.

" So this belongs to you then? " Naruto's human skin had now completely grown back, giving him the appearance of a harmless blond genin again. A simple ' yep ' from Zabuza answered his question, and the infamous assassin limped toward Haku, and helped her up.

" Never thought I'd see the day that my highly capable weapon would be at the mercy of a wet behind the ears genin with a skin condition. " Zabuza continued to criticize Haku until a impatient growl of indignation was heard from Naruto. " Oh yea that's right your still here, so thanks for not manhandling her to much there. Haku's face darkened a deep red, and even Naruto's face seemed to redden up bit. " So that request for you to join me is still available kid, you interested? "

Naruto didn't really have to mull the idea over very much, in his mind the warriors in front of him were so much more interesting the the ones he was forced to muck around with. _" And if I don't like the way things start going I'll just switch again I guess. "_ Having made his decision Naruto turned toward Haku, and Zabuza with a grin on his face. " Well after much careful consideration I've decided to grace you with my presence. My names Naruto Uzimaki, whats your? "

After a brief introduction, Zabuza quickly brought Naruto up to speed on why he was after the bridge-builder, and how Naruto was going to be of help.

"Alright kid what I want is for you to be our inside man, with your help we can better know your teams weaknesses, and better exploit them when the time arrives." With a thoughtful expression Zabuza began looking over Naruto, his eyes taking in every detail. " Tell me boy, how is it that your able to transform like that without the use of any jutsu. "

" Lets just say that it's a natural talent given to me by some interested benefactors. " Naruto normally put off by being asked questions found it oddly easily to reveal partial information about his condition. The amused smirk on Zabuza's face conveyed that he too understood the need to keep some things secret.

" From what I gathered when I was watching him, and his team he seems to be trying to perfect his chakra control. " Haku's report catching his attention Zabuza turned his head to the tree Naruto had been trying to climb.

" _Oh yea I remember that exercise, real pain in the ass without the proper understanding. "_ Getting a wicked idea in his head Zabuza decided to offer some help. " Alright to start things off I'll head on back to the hideout, and Haku is going to stay here and give you some advice on how to master the exercise. " He could barely suppress a his laughter when he saw the outraged looks upon Naruto, and Haku's faces.

" Play nice you two, once you've completed the exercise I'm hoping Kakashi will allow you some downtime, which you will spend furthering your training with me at the hideout. " With a wave good bye Zabuza began limping back towards his base, though with an apparent skip to his step.

" Just for the record I let you win that fight, and if not for lord Zabuza's interest in your skills I'd kill you right where you stand. "

" Oh really well I guess you were just pretending to be getting your ass handed to you. " Naruto felt the temperature drop again, and suppressed the need to shiver. " Trust me I hate you just as much as you hate me, I'd rather slice you up into pieces and serve you in a stew. But I'll humor your master, and allow you to help me master this technique. "

After a few pointers Naruto was able to do the exercise perfectly even scratching a slash mark into his tree higher than Sakura had done on hers. Feeling a familiar pair of claws climbing up his chest Naruto was once again greeted by his traveling companion. " You know eventually I'm going to have to name you if we keep hanging out like this. " The lizard merely climbed onto Naruto's head which earned a quizzical look from Haku. " Oh yea I may have forgot to mention I tend to attract the company of these good lookin guys. "

A simple roll of the eyes was all that Haku gave as a reply, before she started heading back to her master's hideout. " I believe I've stayed here long enough then, you may wish to get some rest for the training ahead. "

" _For a ice wielding, psychopathic mammal shes not to terribly bad. "_ Leaning against a nearby tree Naruto, watched Haku walk away taking note of the subtle way her hips swung side to side. " Plus if I'm going to have to work with any annoying chicks, it doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes. " Haku's head immediately turned around, a pissed off expression on her face which was turned beet red, from anger or embarrassment Naruto was unable to tell. _" Oh shit did I say that out loud? "_

Quickly Naruto was forced to dodge to the side as a flurry of ice covered senbon needles rained pierced into the tree he was leaning on. Taking note that Haku had stormed off angrily, Naruto took a moment to look at the spot where he was once standing. The deadly projectiles had been thrown with such precision that they actually spelled out a message into the tree.

" **Eat a dick asshole! " **

" Oh yea she totally hates my guts. " Naruto looked up to his small friend for feedback, the disapproving look on its head having said enough. " I can tell this will be the start of a beautiful friendship. "

**End of Chapter:**

**Bah and there it is the long awaited chapter 6**

**I apologize if Haku seemed a little OC back there, but this Haku works better with how things are progressing.**

**So once again I apologize for the wait, and the grammar which I'm sure sucks terrible I just wanted to get this thing written as quickly as possible, so I could possible move on to the next chapter or maybe even crazier still update one of my other old fanfics.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did to write.**

**Till then see you next time.**

**Your reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7 Learning From a Pro

OMG! Another chapter? But ShadowShades its not 2012 yet lol

Yeah I know very surprising that I actually update this soon, but today's a special occasion so I had to get this made for yall. Plus after writing this chapter making the rest of the fiction a reality seems so much more feasible.

Yeah the big occasion is that I turn 20 years old today 06/26/11 and I wanted to update some of my fanfics to commemorate my becoming 2 decades old.

So for your reading pleasure I've written the fabled Chapter 7 to Scaled Fox. Enjoy

**Chapter 7: Learning From A Pro**

" Well Naruto it seems you've improved quite a bit since yesterday. " Kakashi couldn't help, but be impressed by the blond's rapid leap in chakra control, which he was smugly displaying as he walked up the tree with barely any effort at all. Naruto's latest slash mark was at the tip top of the tree he had been practicing on the day before.

" What can I say maybe I'm just a fast learner. " With a big grin on his face Naruto did a little harmless showing off, by hanging upside down on a tree branch using only chakra control to keep him in place. The disbelieving expression on his teammates faces were absolutely priceless.

Deciding to put Zabuza's plan into action Naruto's grin changed to a slight grimace. " But if I have this exercise down, what should I do while Sasuke, and Sakura catch up? " Sasuke scowled feeling that there was an implied insult in dobe's words. Sakura merely looked curious, she couldn't help but wonder at what the next step in their training would be.

" _Well logically I should just point him to practicing chakra control on water, but he may need more help with that. And I can't just leave the other two alone if I expect to help them catch up."_ Scratching his head Kakashi decided to take the easy way out, every squad leader's ace in the whole. " Hmm well since your so ahead of the curve at the moment, you could take this time to meditate, or further hone your unique skills. "

" _Well that plays right into Zabuza's plans. "_ With ease Naruto leaped from his position, and landed next to the silver haired jonin. " Sounds boring, but if it gets me away from you people it works for me. " With a carefree smile Naruto began sauntering away only to be stopped by a rather assertive command.

" Wait right there Naruto. " The blond's eyed narrowed as his teammate stomped toward him, and Kakashi. Sasuke having heard enough felt that he had a complaint he wished to bring to attention. " I don't see why he should get to goof off on his own while we just climb trees all day. "

" I'd watch yourself Uchiha someone may take that tone of voice as a challenge, " Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's a toothy grin spreading on his face, Naruto would never turn down a fight if offered so readily. Sasuke's glare was blocked by the figure of their sensei who had seen enough and chosen to intervene.

" You, can flex your ego's after you've mastered the tree climbing exercise Sasuke. " Sasuke's eyes angrily flashed defiance, but with a annoyed huff he turned back toward his tree. " And Naruto please try to remember that we're on a team here ok. "

Naruto turned away from the group heading off into the forest alone. _" Yeah sure we are. "_

After a good bit of wandering off, and once he was sure no one was following him Naruto took a moment to survey his surroundings. The trees here were a lot more dense, and a thin fog was slowly starting to spread. Feeling a sudden flash of killing intent behind him, Naruto quickly swiveled around, and just barely managed to divert a ice covered fist from connecting with his spine. " Don't you ever just say hello like a normal person? "

Haku just scoffed, and the ice covering her arm merely dissolved into her skin. Without even giving the blond genin a second glance she started walking toward a small clearing. " I could have sworn someone told me that you weren't normal. " Haku allowed a smirk to appear on her face as she heard Naruto hiss in irritation at being upped by his earlier declaration. " My master would like to have a word with you, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. "

Naruto followed Haku past the trees and into the clearing where a well hidden hideout had been set up. As they approached the entrance, a familiar entity began speaking to him in his head.

" _**Naruto I would advise that you let loose some of your brethren loose in this area. It would be a good idea to have our kin watching from the shadows in case this Zabuza decides to pull a fast one. "**_ Taking Ryuuza's words to heart Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra into the portal, and immediately felt reptiles begin crawling out of his chest. Without making a sound three monitor lizards crawled from out of his coat, and began scaling the surrounding trees Haku didn't seem to notice as she continued walking toward the door of the shack in front of them. _" Better safe than sorry I suppose. "_

Before opening the door Haku turned, and looked Naruto directly into his eyes, the words that escaped her mouth were as lethal, and icy as her kekkei genkei. " You will speak to Zabuza with respect, and if you so much as sneeze out of turn I'll use your skin for a nice pair of snake skin boots. "

Naruto couldn't help, but be slightly subdued by the hostile female in front of him, but within a few seconds he regained his composure. " As you wish ice queen I'll be at my best behavior I swear. " Quick as lightning Naruto closed the distance between him, and Haku he could feel her hold her breath as he whispered into her ears. " But for the record neither me, or my kin are to be mistaken for a snake. We don't take kindly to ignorance my dear. " And just as fast Naruto was back at his original distance though his eyes had once again flashed an emerald green.

Not wanting to give the blond the satisfaction of knowing he had unnerved her greatly, Haku turned toward the door, and opened it gesturing Naruto to walk in. Once he had walked past her Haku was able to resume breathing at a normal level. It still fried her brain to have any get that close to her, and it wasn't helping that he was just so damn handsome.

" Finally you arrive Naruto, I was starting to think you had chickened out on us. " Despite the bandages that adorned his body, and the bed he was laying in the predatory grin that nestled on his mug made Zabuza practically glow with lethality. I hope getting away from your team wasn't too much of a hassle for you. "

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, and a lazy look on his face looking completely at ease. " No trouble at all, thanks to Haku's assistance with my training I'll have to thank her sometime. " Naruto's gaze hovered over to the silent female as she stood patiently beside her master. Feeling his eyes on her Haku's stoic face turned to a sour scowl.

" Good to know that your getting along, in fact that works with my newest update to our plan. Both Naruto, and Haku looked to Zabuza confusion etched on their faces. " You see I've been thinking, and since you can only train with us when your team is busy, I thought up a brilliant way for Haku to keep a eye on you, and provide any further assistance if needed. "

Haku unable to keep her curiosity silent was the one to ask the question. " How will I be able to do that without the jonin detecting my presence Zabuza-sama? " Zabuza chuckled sinisterly before replying a evil smile growing on his face.

" Easy you'll be hiding in plain sight as Naruto's new girlfriend. " Zabuza felt a twinkle in his eye as the faces of Naruto flashed from surprised, to utter disbelief, and finally to outrage. _" It's good to be bad. "_

" ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME! DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO PRETEND TO BE THIS ASSHOLES GIRLFRIEND!** I HATE HIS FREAKING GUTS! "** Zabuza's was honestly surprised that Haku would speak to him in such a manner, at least it was twice as hilarious.

" I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PISSED, I DON'T NEED THIS CRAZY ASS CHICK FOLLOWING ME AROUND! JUST THE THOUGHT OF HER COMING ON TO ME MAKES MY SKIN CRAWL! " Naruto was just as upset by the turn of events, and certainly was going to announce it.

Zabuza's laughter soon drowned out the two's yelling, never before had he seen anything this funny. It wasn't long before he felt killing intent oozing from both of them cutting his fun short. " Wiping the tears from his eyes, and attempting to look like a master assassin again Zabuza attempted to diffuse the situation.

" Now now you two I believe your overreacting, now quiet down so we can move onto the next part of the plan. " Though Naruto, and Haku held their silence they wouldn't stop glaring at each other, and mouthing death threats. " Alright with Haku posing as your match made in heaven, Naruto you can be assured Haku will be there to bail you out, and feed you excuses to get away from your group and further our plans. "

" Now that we have that out of the way, lets continue where we left off on your training." Zabuza eased out of his bed, and walked toward the door. " Naruto would you be so kind as to show off some of your abilities, from there we can decide what you need to work on. " Naruto followed Zabuza outside of the shack with a sulking Haku right behind him.

" Well to tell the truth the only real jutsu I know is the 'Shadow Clone', besides that our just my natural abilities which you've already seen. " Zabuza nodded in agreement he couldn't help but think badly about Kakashi for now better training his genin.

" Alright then lets see if you can perform this kid. " With a calming intake of breath Zabuza begin forming hand signs in rapid succession. " Hidden Mist Jutsu " A think fog suddenly started to blanket the area, within seconds Naruto had lost sight of Zabuza, and Haku.

" This jutsu is fundamental in my technique kid, it allows me to assassinate any target from any angle I see fit without being seen. " Zabuza's words echoed all around Naruto making it impossible to pinpoint his location. " Lets see how well you do on the receiving end. " Naruto tensed up using his heightened senses to make up for his now liable eye sight.

A fluttering of cloths indicated something was approaching from his left, with quick turn he ducked and kicked out hitting nothing. Another sound behind him had him hitting the deck, and rolling to the side. Once again he saw nothing, it was if the very mist itself was intent on striking him. Something had landed on the ground beside him and he faintly heard the swishing of clothing before he was struck in his side. Taking the blow in stride Naruto grabbed out, and managed to get a hold oh his invisible assailant, and pulled the figure to him. Naruto was surprised that he held in his grasp, a very smug looking Haku.

" Took long enough, but it seems it cost you a dozen lives until you finally captured your assassin. " The mist began to vanish, and to Naruto's confusion his body had multiple blue, and red markings on his body. " The markings symbolize vital spots where you had been struck, for the record the blue ones are mine. " Naruto now noticed that there was at least twice as many red slash marks, as there were blue ones.

" And the red one are one mine of course. " Zabuza's voice nearly made Naruto jump as he appeared beside him with a red paint covered kunai in his hand that was poised at Naruto's temple. " Let that be a lesson to you kid even a wounded wolf can tear out your throat. " With a chuckle Zabuza put away his weapon, and patted the blond on the back. " Not bad though you did much better than I though you would. "

Letting Haku down ( gently this time ) Naruto couldn't help but let a grin grow on his face. " Now this is the kind of training I can get used to. " Zabuza then showed Naruto the hand signs needed to produce the jutsu. Though he failed on the first few tries, after a bit of practice Naruto was able to create an average sized mist, though it was no where as thick as Zabuza's.

" It'll take some practice before you get it mastered, but once you do it'll be a life saver I'm sure. " It was at this time that Zabuza looked up to the sky, and noticed the sun's placement. " Damn that pain in the ass gangster Gato will be here any minute. " With a nod to Haku the missing-nin headed back toward the shack with Haku, and Naruto following behind. " As you probably know I'm under the employment of the crook who's trying to keep that bridge builder from finishing the bridge. " Naruto nodded in agreement, and Zabuza continued on. " He's a real slime ball, and I'm sure that he'll try to stab me in the back when he gets the chance, but with you as a wild card I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore. "

Zabuza limped toward his bed, and was helped by Haku so he could pretend to be laying down. " He's going to show up any seconds with his crew, and ask how our progress is so I want you to stay out of sight, and only act if necessary got it. " Naruto nodded his head, and quiet as a cool breeze left the hideout. " I'm still surprised that he was able to catch you back there Haku, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were goin soft on the brat. " Haku narrowed her eyes, and quick as lightning tapped her master sharply between the eyes.** " Ow! "**

It wasn't even three minutes later when Gato came stomping into the shack, with a few bodyguards in tow. Gato was a short man man with a thin mustache, and a bad business suit his shrewd little eyes were hidden behind his shades. " And what do we have here? My so called master assassin bed ridden with his little friend making medicine. " Gato, and his thugs shared a good laugh, before he continued onward. " I pay you good money to keep those damn villagers away from the bridge, and for you to kill that damn Tazuna. And now I'm hearing that he plans on continuing his work, and he even has a team of ninja to protect him. " Gato strutted toward the bed his right hand clenched into a fist.

" The bridge builder's days are numbered, and the ninja will be handled in due time. All you need to do is give me my damn money, and shut your fat trap. " despite his appearance Zabuza's words had lost no power at all, and he glared right into Gato's shades.

Red with anger Gato poised his arm to strike the Demon of the mist, when he was suddenly thrown to the side of the room by a irritated Haku. " A worm such as you has no right raising his voice to master Zabuza, let alone strike him. " Haku's voice was nearly a whisper, but all within the room heard it. Gato's bodyguards readied their swords, and were ready for a fight if their boss commanded them.

Picking himself off the floor Gato was now sputtering, and cursing his anger near breaking point. " YOU WORK FOR ME MAGGOT WE HAVE THIS WHOLE PLACE SURROUNDED SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TONE! " Gato was caught off guard as Zabuza's words reached his ears.

" How many? " Despite the threat the assassin had a smile smile on his face as he stared the criminal right in the eye. Gato looked to his bodyguards, and back to Zabuza before replying, his words betraying his confusion. " At least two dozen, and their only a fragment of what I have at my disposal. " Zabuza's smile grew larger exposing his jagged teeth, his eyes held a mischievous glint to them. " Your gonna need more guards then, because I'm sure those two dozen thugs were in a accident. "

**Meanwhile outside:**

Naruto having seen enough decided to have some fun with the lingering group of people outside of the shack. It started off with him having the monitor lizards that he had sent out earlier meet back up with him in tree overlooking the area. He was in middle of devising a strategy when Ryuuza's thoughts began echoing inside of his head._** " Naruto being that your brothers entry into this world is due to amount of chakra you supply, you can actually transfer more into them, thus making them more powerful. The same rule applies to when you summon them to begin with. "**_ Naruto smiled at this new knowledge the possibilities now growing limitless for how to slaughter the group below.

" _Thanks Ryuuza I think I'll try that out right now actually. "_ Naruto then placed his hands on top of two of the reptiles before him, and began slowly focusing chakra towards them. The results were almost instantaneous, the two monitor lizards double in size now growing to the height of large wolves, and rows of spikes formed down their spines. " Take this gift of my chakra brothers, and quench your thirst for blood. " The two lizards nodded in agreement, and stealthily began climbing down the trees toward the thugs below. A hissing to beside him alerted Naruto to the third monitor lizard that was sitting beside him. " Oh how could I have forgotten you friend, my apologies now its your turn. " Naruto repeated the action, and the third lizard also grew in size, and quickly followed after his brethren. _" Of course I'm going to enjoy myself as well. "_

Down below and completely unaware the large group of men where standing around, awaiting their boss. The hideout they surrounded as creepy as it was, and that fact that a missing-nin from the village hidden in the mist was most discouraging. One such thug who was leaning against a tree was brought out of his musings when he felt something wet dripping on his head. " Fuckin gross, the last thing I need is something..." The man stopped his rant when he looked up, and was face to face with a large reptile. He barely had time to scream before it was upon him, and tearing into his flesh.

Nearby one of his comrades heard a commotion, and was greeted by the sight of a monster ripping the face off his friend. He managed to yell out a simple **" Look! "** Before a second beast barreled into him, and his blood was sprayed everywhere. By this time all of the other men had looked in their direction, and where shocked to see their fellows being torn to shreds. A bone chilling hiss turned their attention behind them, where another scale covered monster stood menacingly. Then a adolescent in a trench coat appeared behind it seeming completely at ease. The blond haired kid then proceeded to pat the lizard on the head gently before he turned his gaze toward the crowd. " Today's a bad day to be warm blooded. " To the crowd's horror the blond began tearing off his face, revealing scales underneath, his eyes flashed red, then settled onto a green, and a fang filled smile spread across his face.

In a flash Naruto dashed toward the nearest person, and with relative ease, tore his arm off. The man screaming bloody murder at the loss of his limb, was then hurled over the blond's head toward the awaiting maw of the giant lizard he had been standing next to. The guards barely had time to unsheathe their weapons before the boy sized terror was killing left, and right limbs being flying into the air, and blood spraying like a thick mist.

Naruto felt more like he was dancing then fighting, with a jump to the left he dodged a swing from a panicked swordsmen, then he flipped over him using his tail to snap the man's neck like a twig. Once he landed Naruto threw his clawed hand upward hooking this talons into the underside of another guard's mouth then with a tug he ripped the man's lower jaw off, and impaled him with a quick thrust of his other arm. The group was quickly thinning between the three powered up monitor lizards, and the blood-lust fueled Naruto.

" **Damn this is starting to get out of hand. "** Ryuuza was using all of the influence he had to keep Naruto from giving into his baser instincts, and being susceptible to the demon fox's foul chakra. " With all of the blood he's drinking he could go over the edge at any moment. " The evil laughter echoing inside Naruto's head was growing steadily louder, and the Kyuubi could feel the younger mind enjoying the bloodshed he was causing. **" I really starting to like this kid. "**

There was now only one guard left, his eye's filled with fear, and his pants thoroughly soiled all he could do was shake with fright as he watched the blood covered blond engage in a tug of war with the three lizards using the intestines of one of his comrades. Naruto losing interest let his allies have the meat before he started walking toward the lone survivor. Naruto's eyes looked completely unfocused as he walked, an eerie smile with red stained teeth on his face. Right as he was within striking distance of the doomed thug a familiar voice brought him back to earth.

" I think that will be enough boy, leave someone alive to spread fear to his comrades. " Naruto's eyes refocused as he turned around to see a grinning Zabuza, and a awestruck Gato standing outside of the shack entrance. With an evil chuckle Zabuza proceeded to pat Gato on the back. " You see I'm more than prepared if you so happen to decide that turning on me would be a good idea. If you try anything ever again I'll sick the boy on you. " Gato gulped in fear, and along with his two pale face bodyguards ran as fast as he could from the hideout, the who be doomed survivor in front of Naruto quickly scampered off to catch up to his boss.

" Well boy I must say you certainly leave quite the impression. " Naruto feeling somewhat embarrassed staring licking the blood off of his person hoping to clean up his appearance a bit. " I sure hope your pets are good at clean up, I can have all of these limbs, and blood, attracting flies. " Naruto motioned for his three friends to start cleaning up the scene, and summoned a few smaller lizards to assist in the clean up. As Naruto walked back into the shack, he heard Zabuza whistle in approval, he also noticed Haku who had been standing inside the shack though her expression was unreadable.

" Well boy its getting dark, you should probably head on back to your team before they come looking for ya. " Naruto looked to the sky, and noticed the sun was starting to set confirming the assassin's words. With a simple nod Naruto left the shack his summons following behind who had just finished cleaning up the area. Now that they were alone Haku, and Zabuza could speak privately.

" Your a little shaken up by him aren't you? " Zabuza had chosen to speak first, and bluntly attack the issue he knew was on his apprentice's mind. " I must admit that I am Master, he displays such skill and it worries me what would happen if he turned on us. " Zabuza sat on his cot, and a sigh escaped his lips, before he replied. " I'm not worried, the boy is so much like us I cant help but trust him, plus if he tried anything I'm sure you and me would easily put him down. "

After their little chat both decided that it was time to get some much needed rest. Naruto on the other hand had finally made it home to Tazuna's house, and was working on his excuse.

Naruto was immediately greeted by Kakashi as he entered the house. " There you are Naruto I was starting to get worried about you. You must have really been on a role with that meditation huh? " Naruto nodded his head, and explained that he was actually close to a spiritual breakthrough when he was plagued with interruptions. Kakashi asked him to explain, but Naruto said he was too tired, and that he would tell him in the morning. With that the blond trudged upstairs to bed passing, a curious looking Sakura, and a glaring Sasuke.

Naruto was fast asleep before his head had even hit the pillow, and the spent the night dreaming of blood, fighting, and irksome ice wielding shinobi. Indeed everyone had slept soundly that night except for Gato, and his three bodyguards who were up all night huddled in fear at the prospect of a cannibal blond ninja coming after them in their sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Naruto was still shaking the cobwebs out of his hair at the breakfast table when he heard a knocking on Tazuna's door. An ominous feeling started to creep up his spine, when Tazuna's daughter Tsunami answered the door, and he could hear her letting someone into the house. Hearing footsteps drawing near Naruto looked to the hallway, and his face turned a sickly pale once he caught sight of the visitor. Noticing Naruto's reaction his teammates who were also present at the table looked in the same direction, and were greeted with the sight of a beautiful young woman around their age.

Haku wore a innocent smile on her face, and her dark hair seemed to shine, dazzling all of the men in the room, even Naruto though he would never admit it. Sakura being the first one to speak asked who she was, and if she needed any assistance. There was a long pause before Haku responded, she could feel herself dieing on the inside as she spoke the following words.

" My name is Haku, I'm looking for my boyfriend Naruto.

**END OF CHAPTER!:**

Yea I know right lol.

So here's a little cliffhanger for ya to keep you readers interested

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter cause I enjoyed writing I seriously did.

Be sure to Review I always enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story so far.

Its been a crazy 20 years for me, but I'm glad I've gotten this far.

See ya next time


End file.
